


La Città di Cristallo ~ For Love,Dream and Justice

by FlorenceRhymes



Series: Sailor Moon Daiburujoku [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Roleplaying Game - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRhymes/pseuds/FlorenceRhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo due anni di tregua,l'Armata di Atlantjia attacca Crystal Tokyo,con l'obbiettivo di trovare la primogenita della Luna,ritenuta collegata alla divinità che tutti chiamano "Cosmos". Inizia così una ricerca della Moon Princess,dove le Guardian Senshi della medesima sono ignare del loro compito e si confondono fra luce ed ombre,fra una fazione e l'altra. Alcune ingannano,altre vogliono davvero trovare e proteggere la Princess,altre sono sopite in attesa di vendetta.<br/>Le storie di persone estranee niziano ad intrecciarsi fra loro,scoprendo di condividere un destino comune,più grande di loro.<br/>"Qualcosa,una Luce,cambierà i vostri Destini. Quella Luce,me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Riflessi di Visioni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrose_Demonia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackrose_Demonia), [Usagio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Usagio), [Kami_Kaosu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kami_Kaosu).



 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**I. Riflessi di visioni.**

  


Elysion.

Un luogo capace d'incantare,che con la terra non aveva niente da spartire. Non vi era una singola colata di cemento in essa,né il caos che si poteva abitualmente trovare sulla Terra,di cui quel luogo faceva comunque parte.

Vi erano solo i suoni dei sogni dell'umanità,nel luogo che gli umani ignari definivano "il mondo dei sogni",un mondo che non aveva un aspetto preciso ma,anzi,cambiava e si plasmava a seconda delle esperienze e dei pensieri del sognatore,adattandosi a lui e assumendo la forma di luoghi e volti ad esso più o meno noti. 

Il compito del reggente,che un tempo era Helios,consisteva da sempre nel vegliare sui sogni altrui per accertarsi che nessun male vi penetrasse e creasse confusione. L'albino aveva ricoperto quella carica per così tanto tempo,da aver dimenticato quanto spesso avesse desiderato di poter vedere Elysion cambiare solo per lui,divenendo il suo mondo dei sogni.

Inizialmente,quando aveva iniziato a divenire un essere di ossa e carne come gli altri esseri umani,non era affatto abituato a poter sognare,ma poi vi aveva fatto l'abitudine,decretando che quel posto diventasse magnifico appositamente per lui,come un ringraziamento per tutto ciò che aveva fatto in passato.

Nel mondo onirico,Elysion aveva assunto la forma di un parco a lui già noto,ricolmo di alberi dai fiori più vari che creavano,attorno a lui,l'idea di un enorme tavolozza di colori.

Sedute,insieme a lui,nell'erba,c'erano la sua consorte Queen Lady Serenity e la loro figlia,Natsumi,intenti ad organizzare un Picnic e vivere un momento famigliare normale che,nel mondo reale,non avrebbero mai potuto avere,a causa del loro ceto sociale. Un Re,una Regina e la Principessa non potevano permettersi di girare liberamente per Crystal Tokyo come una famiglia normale,senza essere trattati con eccessiva reverenza o tartassati da curiosi che porgevano loro le domande più disparate.

La più gettonata,era da dove venisse realmente lui. Difficile spiegare che non era davvero solo un semplice amico dei genitori di ChibiUsa. Semplice evitare la domanda.

«Papà,» Lo richiamò la piccola Natsumi onirica,facendolo girare verso di lei. Sussultò. «Cosa sono questi fiori?» Indicato dalla bambina,un albero di fiori di ciliegio faceva bella mostra di sé,apparendo fuori stagione rispetto agli altri alberi accanto.

Non era un buon segno,lo sapeva. «Hanno lo stesso colore dei capelli di mamma.» Riprese la bambina,sorridendo e ridestando l'uomo dal suo torpore. Lui le rivolse un sorriso incrinato dalla preoccupazione,annuendo alle sue parole. «Si chiama Fiore di Ciliegio,o Sakura.» spiegò. Perché un fiore simile avrebbe dovuto prendere forma nel suo sogno,se lui stesso non ne aveva mai davvero visto uno dal vivo,poiché divenuti rari dopo la creazione di Crystal Tokyo che aveva deformato la flora terrestre?

I fiori di ciliegio rappresentavano la morte.

Ma di chi?

«Sono molto belli.» Continuò lei,avvicinandosi quatta quatta alla madre e prendendola per mano,esortandola ad alzarsi e seguirla. «Nacchan-» Sussurrò lei,ridacchiando. Era un immagine di felicità così bella che sperava di non doversene mai separare. «Mamma,andiamo a vedere gli altri alberi-» . . . E lui? Iniziò ad allarmarsi. Si alzò di scatto,ma la Natsumi onirica lo ammonì,come se non volesse che le seguisse anche lui. «No no,» Disse infatti,iniziando a correre insieme a sua madre che,intanto,ridacchiava. «Solo mamma.» 

Le perse di vista in un tempo brevissimo. Le due sparirono nel viale di alberi,favorite anche dalla nebbia che iniziò ad alzarsi sempre più fitta. Capì che non era un semplice sogno,ma un incubo.

L'urlo improvviso di Lady Serenity,ovvero la sua ChibiUsa,lo costrinse a correre come un forsennato verso la direzione dove le aveva viste sparire,incurante della tovaglia da PicNic ancora a terra e su cui inciampò come un perfetto idiota. Seccato,la scostò malamente e continuò a correre,chiamandole a gran voce ma non ottenendo risposte che non fossero le urla terrorizzate e sempre più flebili di sua moglie e una risata isterica a farle da sfondo.

Era un sogno,sì,e non si sarebbe fatto gabbare dal luogo di cui,un tempo,era il reggente. Conosceva Elysion,sapeva come funzionavano i sogni. Non si sarebbe modellato per vie casuali in uno scenario simile.

Stavano forse plagiando i suoi sogni per dirgli qualcosa,un messaggio talmente importante da doverlo intimorire in quel modo per farlo agire? Eppure lui non capiva che cosa-

Arrestò la sua corsa. Capi d'improvviso il messaggio,nello stesso istante in cui raggiunse un parco simile a quello dove lui e ChibiUsa,al tempo ancora dall'aspetto di bambina,si salutarono con una richiesta di rivedersi ancora a cui lui non aveva mai risposto.

Una richiesta senza risposta.

Qualcuno sarebbe morto,ormai ne era sempre più certo. La paura prese ad attanagliarlo,si incurvò come un arbusto sentendo un freddo pungente insinuarsi fra le fronde degli alberi. Tutto si congelò,ogni forma di vita cessò di esistere e poi,una luce irradiò ogni cosa.

La luce del Ginzuishou.

Davanti a lui,Crystal Tokyo venne alla luce così come la ricordava,con il suo castello che risplendeva di luce propria,esattamente come il cristallo che lo aveva generato.

Si voltò di scatto,sentendo dei passi dietro di lui,passi leggeri e rindondanti,forse di tacchi.

Davanti a lui,una figura ammantata di viola si era fatta avanti,il capo chino per non far vedere chi fosse,nonostante la gonna di una Sailor Fuku fosse ben visibile sotto il pesante mantello.

«Chi sei?» Le chiese,ma non rispose subito. Prese tempo,alzando il capo a sufficienza da permettergli di vedere solo due paia di occhi scarlatti che gli sembrava di conoscere già molto bene.

ChibiUsa? -Pensò,confuso. «Hai creato tu,tutto questo?» ancora nessuna risposta. E se sì,come avrà. fatto? Solo il reggente,e la Dead Moon,potevano plagiare a quel modo i sogni altrui. «Rispondimi!» Esclamò iracondo. La figura misteriosa indietreggiò,chinando nuovamente il capo. «Mi dispiace che non mi sarà concesso reincontrarvi.» Reincontrarvi? Era una persona che già conoscevano? Si chiese chi fosse la Guerriera davanti a lui. Due paia di occhi non bastavano ad identificarla. «Volevo provare almeno ad avvisarti. Spero tu abbia colto il messaggio.»

Presagio di morte. Sì,lo aveva colto in pieno.

«Chi morirà?» Provò a chiedere,ma ancora,non ottenne risposta. «. . . Mi dispiace.» Gli sussurrò semplicemente,voltandogli le spalle.

Non le avrebbe permesso di andare via senza dargli almeno una delle risposte che voleva e di cui necessitava.

«Aspetta!» La fermò,facendo qualche passo avanti. «Dimmi almeno chi sei.» Lei voltò appena il capo,incurvando le labbra in un abozzo di sorriso.

«Oh. . . Non sono forse . . . La tua preferita?»

E se ne andò.


	2. II. Guerra

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**II. Guerra.**

  


Le tenebre della notte tornarono a nascondersi,portando con sé sogni e incubi degli esseri umani.

Sorse l'Alba,che con i suoi colori baciò timidamente la capitale del mondo,Crystal Tokyo,portando con sé un vento nuovo,diverso,che sapeva di cambiamento imminente.

Da qualche parte,in un Hotel,una ragazza puntava il suo sguardo sullo spicchio di luna che,man mano,diventava sempre meno visibile,sino a sparire completamente alla vista,coperto dai deboli raggi di un sole neonato.

Un meraviglioso spettacolo della natura manifestatosi sotto un tripudio di colori e sfumature irripetibili neppure per il più abile degli artisti,figurarsi per lei ch'era solo una mera pittrice ancora in erba. Mosse il pennello sulla tela con gesti semplici ma carichi di emozione per una sensazione a cui non sapeva dare un nome,perché certa di dover attendere qualcosa di nuovo che -presto o tardi- avrebbe coinvolto anche lei.

Ma sicuramente non doveva essere un cambiamento malevolo,no?

«Sento qualcosa di nuovo nell'aria,sarà la  _luna nuova,_ questa notte era ancora più grande e luminosa del solito.»

Sussurrò quasi rivolta a sé stessa,mentre chiuse le tende ed arricciò le labbra in un vago accenno di sorriso. Poteva aspettarsi qualsiasi cosa.

Decise di concedersi ancora un oretta di sonno per continuare bearsi dei suoi innocenti sogni meravigliosi,cadendo fra le braccia di Morpheo.

In un altro luogo,seduta su un treno che l'avrebbe portata a Crystal Tokyo,una ragazza dai capelli rossicci poggiava la fronte contro il freddo vetro e cercava di recuperare notti insonni passate a rimuginare su questioni che le mettevano dentro un ansia paragonabile a null'altro,attanagliandole lo stomaco come un boa constrictor. Prese fra le mani la cesta dove Eclipse,la sua gatta nera,la osservava con i suoi grandi occhioni,quasi comprendesse lo stato d`animo della padrona. «Come và la fronte?» Chiese la gatta,proveniente dal pianeta Mau,accertandosi di essere abbastanza sole da non poter essere udita da altri. «Ti brucia ancora?» Continuo`,scorgendo la figura della giovane che stringeva fra le mani il ciondolo regalatole dallo strano ragazzo che le aveva rivelato il suo destino -o,almeno,una parte di esso. «No.» la rassicurò. «Va meglio da quando ci siamo allontanate da casa.» Spiegò,lasciando che la micia si acciambellasse sulle sue gambe,in cerca,come lei,di riposo. Come a contraddirsi,si strofinò con una mano il cerotto che portava sulla fronte a coprire qualcosa di cui,probabilmente,avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi,mentre gettava un occhio al foglio datogli da Ra -suo padre- contenenti le indicazioni sul luogo in cui avrebbe dovuto dirigersi,ovvero una pensione di una certa Eriko,che le avrebbe offerto vitto e alloggio. Sperava solo non fosse qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi anche se,ne era certa,anche lei avrebbe trovato qualche novità ad attenderla in quella città. Lo sentiva.

Con un accenno di speranza nel cuore,si appoggiò nuovamente alla finestra e si addormentò.

Come il resto della popolazione,attese ancora un pò prima di ridestarsi,ognuno di loro perso nella certezza che,al loro risveglio,avrebbero continuato a svolgere la loro consueta vita,nella serenità e nella pace.

Sbagliavano.

Non sapevano ancora che,da lì a poche ore,l'armata di Atlantjia,comandata dal Principe e futuro Re Nexus,avrebbe sferrato l'ennesimo attacco ai danni dei regnanti della capitale del mondo,dopo due interi e consecutivi anni di tregua che sarebbero divenuti nulli da lì a poco.

Il primo generale del suo esercito,Sailor Nibiru,era già fra loro,ed osservava la città da sopra il cornicione di una qualche emittente radiofonica,attendendo per poter dare l'ordine che l'avrebbe segnata a vita di colpe e rimorsi nei confronti di quella città di cristallo. Sentì la presa attorno alla sua spada divenire febbrile,incerta,nel vedere la città immergersi nella nuova Alba nascente che,placida e timida,la irradiava. Sembravano timidi raggi di sole che non volevano bruciare e che forse,come lei,nemmeno ferire. Ma scelse ella stessa di divenire una delle guerriere più fidate del Principe,non avrebbe mai avuto modo di sottrarsi al suo dovere e sperare di poter condurre una vita tranquilla,e libera. Indipendentemente da quanto lo ritenesse ingiusto,avrebbe pagato sino in fondo il peso della sua scelta.

Chi e` causa del suo mal,pianga se` stesso - penso`.

E quando il cerchio del sole si erse completamente nei cieli del Giappone,seppe ch'era giunto il momento di svolgere il suo ingrato compito,mentre una parte di lei,non vista,sperava solo di non dover intingere la sua spada nel sangue d'innocenti.

I mostri dietro di lei,animali dalle forme umanoidi,gridarono al cielo. La ragazza alzò il braccio e con esso la spada,portandola verso il cielo e poi puntandola davanti a sé.

«Soldati di Atlantjia!» Dietro di lei,sentì artigli che si aprivano e alcuni che si preparavano a caricare i possibili nemici. «All'attacco! Per Nexus e per il nostro popolo!» Urlò,e loro ripeterono.

Scese dal cornicione,e con essa anche i suoi soldati. Una pioggia di strani incroci fra uomini ed animali scese dopo di lei,iniziando a seminare il terrore,

«Gomennasai,Himesama.»

La sua preghiera si perse nel caos. 

___________________________________________________

L'Alba sorse e colpì le finestre del Crystal Palace,svegliandone gli inquilini con i tenui raggi del sole neonato.

Helios si svegliò,accecato dal sole che filtrava dalla finestra grande della camera da letto,e si sentì sollevato appena scorse,addormentate al suo fianco,sua figlia abbracciata a Lady Serenity,sua moglie. Baciò la fronte di entrambe,avvolgendole per un momento in un caldo abbraccio da cui non voleva staccarsi. Temette,in quell'istante,di vederle sparire sotto ai suoi occhi,come nel sogno,che lo tormentava anche da sveglio,poiché ne riusciva a ricordare ancora ogni minimo dettaglio,dalla figura incappucciata,ai fiori.

_La mia preferita . . . -_ Pensò l'uomo,ripensando alle parole della figura incappucciata dagl'occhi scarlatti. Sbuffò e sciolse l'abbraccio,alzandos. Si vestì dei suoi abiti regali,scoccando un ultimo bacio alla famiglia per poi uscire dalla stanza e rivolgere saluti distratti agli inservienti che incontrava lungo il cammino. Particolarmente profondo fu l'inchino che gli rivolse il Sailor Quartett,le amiche e Guardiane di sua moglie,al suo passaggio. Immaginò che le Guardian Senshi di NeoQueen Serenity facessero lo stesso con King Endymion.

Superò il corridoio a grandi falcate e,svoltando,si infilò dentro al suo studio dove,ad attenderlo sulla scrivania,vi era una versione più grande dello Stallion Reve. Vi si sedette davanti,picchiettando il globo azzurrognolo. «Morpheus.» Chiamò,ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Esattamente come nel suo sogno. Battè con forza le mani sul tavolo,e lo Stallion rischiò di cadere a terra. Il globo azzurro si colorò di luce rosea,mostrandogli la figura di un giovane ragazzo dalla pelle scura ed i capelli castani. Morpheus,il ragazzo che aveva preso il suo posto come Reggente di Elysion. Nel globo lo vide inchinarsi e poi alzare il capo.«Helios,quale pia-» Si bloccò di colpo,notando forse come il suo Re avesse il volto contratto in un espressione di terrore e preoccupazione. Il volto del reggente dagli occhi azzurri si fece più serio,decidendo che fosse meglio rialzarsi. «Hai manipolato i miei sogni?» Chiese l'albino con un ringhio. Il ragazzo sgranò gl'occhi incredulo,colpito da quell'accusa con la violenza di uno schiaffo. Il suo Re lo credeva davvero capace di compiere un simile atto verso di lui,paragonabile a un tradimento od una violazione della sua persona? «Non mi permetterei mai.»

Ma Helios non si convinse del tutto delle parole del giovane,che vide voltarsi appena per rivolgersi,probabilmente,all'Amazon Trio,unici abitanti del luogo,insieme a Morpheus. «Ho sognato dei fiori di Sakura.» Presagio di morte,ma di chi,dannazione?! Chi,della sua famiglia,avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di perdere? Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte,osservando l'espressione corrucciata di Helios. Era insolito vedere qualcosa turbare la tranquillità,apparentemente imperturbabile,del sovrano. Sin da quando era solo un reggente,aveva sempre dimostrato una serenità ed una calma che lo facevano apparire serafico e quasi appartenente ad un altro mondo.

Ora,sembrava avere davanti una persona totalmente differente,quel sogno doveva averlo scosso sin nel profondo,pensò. Paure,concetti estranei a un essere fatto di puro spirito come era lui,reggente di un mondo onirico. «Non ho potuto entrare nei tuoi sogni,stanotte.» Spiegò il reggente. Non ha potuto? -Si ripeté mentalmente l'albino,strabuzzando gl'occhi. «Erano schermati? Dalla Luna Spenta,forse?» Ma Nehellenia era morta da molto prima della nascita di Natsumi. «No.» scosse la testa il giovane. «Erano schermati da-»

Un boato proveniente dall'esterno ne coprì le parole,scuotendo il castello sin nelle fondamenta. L'albino sussultò,aggrappandosi alla scrivania,ma non riuscendo ad afferrare in tempo lo Stallion Reve che ruzzolò al suolo,decretando conclusa la loro conversazione. Si affacciò alla finestra,e vide il caos imperversare nella piazza della parte alta di Crystal Tokyo. Belve umanoidi colpivano brutalmente gli abitanti,senza lasciare loro possibili vie di scampo. Uno scenario degno di un film dell'orrore,dove la gente correva,impazzita ed inseguita da esseri sconosciuti.

La tregua di due anni era appena caduta.

«Helios!»

La porta del suo studio sbattè di colpo,costringendolo a voltarsi verso Lady Serenity che stringeva a sé una Natsumi terrorizzata,seguita dal Sailor Quartett. Ognuna di loro aveva le gote arrossate,probabilmente per la corsa,e gli occhi sgranati pregni di genuino terrore. Sua moglie indossava ancora la vestaglia da notte,segno che entrambe si erano alzate di corsa appena sentito quel frastruono. Nessuno di loro si aspettava un attacco talmente improvviso. Egli stesso,tuttavia,non capiva cosa stesse davvero succedendo,persino il suo sogno perse improvvisamente d'importanza,davanti all'impellente bisogno di proteggere ciò a cui teneva di più. «Ho paura,Papa.» Lei,la sua principessa.

La piccola Natsumi allungando le mani verso il padre,in cerca di affetto e protezione da una situazione che non comprendeva,il suo piccolo corpo che veniva scosso da tremiti ogni qualvolta le urla si facevano più vicine al castello. L'uomo le sorrise bonario,rivolgendole una lieve carezza sul capo nel tentativo di confortarla e tranquillizzarla. «Andrà bene,vedrai.»

Non era vero,lui stesso non ci credeva.«Atlantjia!» Esclamò Sailor Juno,sporgendosi di slancio dalla finestra e guadagnando l'attenzione dell'albino. Battè con stizza le mani sul davanzale e poi si girò,gli occhi come fiamme vive. «Ancora?!» Protestò Lady Serenity alla guerriera in verde. Lei annuì distrattamente,lanciandosi a raggruppare i Saint migliori del Crystal Palace,uomini e donne che,come loro,attingevano al potere degli astri.

«Pallas,Ceres!» Le Guerriere in Blu e Rosa raddrizzarono la schiena,annuendo appena col capo. In realtà,sapevano già cosa dovessero fare in quelle circostanze. «Proteggete ChibiUsa e Natsumi,sin quando potete. Vesta,con me!»

La rossa annuì,seguendo la verde che la condusse dove già c'era Koga,il loro secondo in comando,che aveva raggruppato davanti al balcone del palazzo una piccola legione di Saint in scintillanti armature,pronti a lottare per servire la città ed il popolo che amavano. Avrebbero scacciato il nemico finché il loro corpo non sarebbe crollato.

Sino alla morte.

«Saint.»

Li chiamò. Ognuno di loro si inchinò davanti alla guerriera in verde,ma lei li invitò a rialzarsi. Non era il momento adatto per perdersi in dimostrazioni di rispetto verso la loro comandante. «Atlantjia è alle porte,ma penso che il vostro vice vi abbia già informato.» Si riferì a Koga. «Difendete questa città.» Si limitò a dire,per poi saltare giù dal balcone e porsi davanti ai Saint. Vesta alzò un braccio,indicando la città.

«Soldati di Crystal Tokyo!» Gridarono le due Sailor Senshi all'unisono. «Verso la difesa del nostro popolo! Per Serenity!»

E si lanciarono ad attuare il contrattacco.

  


Correre e nascondersi in quelle circostanze era,per la ormai non più piccola ChibiUsa,l'unico modo con cui poteva sperare d'aver salva la vita. Non poteva trasformarsi in Sailor Senshi,da quando ricopriva il ruolo di Regina,e Natsumi non ne era ancora capace. Madre e figlia,scortate dal loro uomo e dalle guerriere di Ceres e Pallas,si nascosero dentro una stanza del Palazzo priva di finestre,se non una piccola ed alta,che la faceva assomigliare più ad una prigione che non ad una stanza qualunque.«Helios,non andare anche tu!» Lo implorò la donna dai capelli rosa,strattonandolo per la manica mentre indossava l'armatura che fu di Endymion prima di lui.  _Mio Re._ Pensò,come fosse rivolto allo spirito dell'uomo.  _Ti chiedo di essere tu,ora,a proteggere me. Ti supplico._ Era solo in quello che sperava,allontanare Atlanjia e poter tornare dalla sua famiglia. «Devo.» Le rispose,a malincuore,ma lei sembrava non contenta di quella risposta,a cui forse avrebbe preferito un semplice "resto con voi". Come se non lo avesse più rivisto,Lady Serenity si lanciò fra le braccia del marito,incastrando le loro labbra in un lungo bacio da cui nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a staccarsi. Non si curarono dell'imbarazzo delle due guerriere che erano con loro.

«Torna a casa.» Non rispose,l'uomo si limitò a scoccare un bacio sulla fronte della sua bambina e,poi,se ne andò anche lui,seguendo i cavalieri che già lottavano contro strani mostri umanoidi. Lady Serenity impotente,sentiva di non poter fare altro che non fosse pregare per la sua incolumità,e proteggere la loro bambina,ma il terrore di non poter rivedere il proprio amato le attanagliava il cuore in una morsa.

Poi,un boato colpì la parte del castello in cui erano nascoste loro,sgretolando il muro come fosse carta velina. Davanti a loro,una guerriera vestita di lilla era seguita da un altra in giallo e da qualche mostro. «Voi.» La guerriera in lilla puntò il suo scettro contro la donna. «Date ad Atlantjia la Principessa.»

  



	3. III. Natura Umana

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**III. Natura Umana.**

  


La ragazza dai capelli rossi scese dal treno,inspirando a pieni polmoni la fresca brezza dell'Alba che le accarezzava impunemente il viso. Niente a che vedere col caldo afoso che persisteva nella sua terra natia,la Patria del Sole,che un tempo era nota come la Cina. La creazione di Crystal Tokyo aveva cambiato la conformazione climatica e geografica della Terra,suddividendola in Patrie. Luoghi come Parigi,o la Svizzera,che erano divenute la Patria di Venere e la Patria di Saturno. 

Seguì la cartina che teneva fra le mani,svoltando verso un viola da cui si intravedeva il maestoso Crystal Palace,simbolo del Potere della Luna Bianca. Avanzò tranquilla,ma la giovane ed il suo gatto si allarmarono al solo sentire potenti boati che scuotevano la terra,partendo da quella zona ed espandendosi per l'intera città in una serie di esplosioni a catena. Sentì inoltre fonti di Potere -planetario,indubbiamente- innalzarsi con tanta violenza da causarle una sensazione simile ad uno sgretolamento delle ossa e degli organi interni. Tossì convulsamente a causa del polverone e dei calcinacci che iniziarono a sollevarsi e a diffondersi in ogni direzione a causa del vento. «Lilith!» La chiamò Eclipse,sentendola continuare a tossire. «Sto- bene.» Mentì,tenendo stretta la cesta e facendosi strada verso l'origine delle esplosioni. Incespicò fra i detriti e resti di case e palazzi,rischiando più e più volte di inciampare sui suoi stessi passi incerti. Altri boati la buttarono a terra,in poco meno di qualche minuto,buona parte del lato di Crystal Tokyo legata al palazzo era stata o distrutta o completamente rasa al suolo,fra gente che urlava disperata o scappava in preda al terrore,rincorsa da esseri umanoidi che non tardarono a notarla,riunendosi in cerchio come se volessero attaccarla in gruppo,ma gli altri si allontanarono in altre direzioni. Solo un'Aquila umanoide le si lanciò contro,facendole temere di non avere vie di scampo Abbracciò a sé la cesta con Eclipse,come a volerla proteggere,e prese ad evitare le beccate che la creatura le sferrava col suo enorme becco. Venne graffiata alla schiena e costretta a cadere all'indietro,lasciando inerte la sua gatta.

Sembravano entrambe spacciate.

«Vesta Whip Dominate!»

Una frusta di fuoco entrò prepotente nella visuale della ragazza,compattando prima contro il terreno e poi afferrando il mostro per una zampa. Si dimenò nel tentativo di liberarsi,ma il fuoco della frusta si propagò sul suo corpo sino a far esplodere la creatura,che lasciò dietro di sé solo un accecante croce di luce rossastra che sparì. Solo un segno bruciato sul terreno testimoniava la precedente presenza di quel mostro. «Sono relativamente troppo deboli,deve esserci altro sotto.» Farfugliò la proprietaria della frusta,avanzando e pulendosi la Sailor Fuku dalla cenere. «Dovresti farti medicare.» La ragazza dai capelli rossi si voltò verso la guerriera che le si avvicinò,portandole la cesta contenente la sua gatta nera arrotolata e terrorizzata dall'accaduto. Si riferiva alla ferita che riportava alla schiena. «Questo posto non è sicuro.» Allungò una mano verso di lei,poiché noto che da sola faticava a rialzarsi,ma appena si sfiorarono dovette ritrarsi,come scottata. Una fonte di Potere proveniva dalla rossa,la quale ne sembrava inconscia ed incapace di nasconderla,come invece facevano lei ed i Saint. «Torna a casa.» Le susurrò sconvolta,facendo per tornare indietro. «E se vi avessero teso un diversivo?» Azzardò Lilith,riferendosi all'affermazione di lei su quanto fossero mostri troppo deboli per loro. Sailor Vesta piantò malamente i piedi al suolo e si voltò verso di lei,come se non l'avesse notata prima,sgranando gli occhi in preda al terrore. Si erano fatte gabbare nel modo più insulso possibile,forse il loro reale scopo non era colpire il popolo,ma far uscire in massa i Saint e le quattro Senshi.

Le sue sorelle erano in pericolo.

La rossa vide la guerriera correre,sconvolta,verso il palazzo,e lo stesso fece lei,che decise di seguirla. Voleva capire perché,appena stretta la sua mano,le aveva rivolto quello sguardo stupito.

Corse,per quanto la schiena glielo permettesse,avvicinandosi a palazzo ed osservando la guerriera lanciarsi in difesa di quella che doveva essere la sua regina. Una ragazzina dagli odango rosa pallido era nascosta dietro la donna,gravemente ferita,e piangeva. Era viva,ma sembrava quasi morente. La ragazza riconobbe quella donna come Queen Lady Serenity,di cui vide la figura in qualche rotocalco del suo paese.

Poco distante da loro,quattro giovani donne in Sailor Fuku lottavano contro altre due,anch'esse vestite con una Sailor Fuku che,tuttavia,aveva il busto tendente al grigio anziché bianco.  _Le Sailorsenshi!_ \- Penso` la ragazza,che tanto aveva sentito parlare di loro,come guerriere che portavano amore e giustizia. Perché due di loro avrebbero dovuto distruggere quella città con una simile furia e cieca rabbia?

Lilith si mosse e si avvicinò alla regina,per constatare la gravità della sua ferita. La sua veste era macchiata di sangue all'altezza dello stomaco,il volto increspato in un tenue e forzato sorriso per calmare la bambina che piangeva in modo convulso. «Perché non usa il Ginzuishou?!» Le chiese la rossa,strappandosi una manica nel tentativo di tamponarle la ferita. Era ferita anche lei,ma stava mettendo al primo posto la vita di una sconosciuta,e nemmeno lei ne capiva il motivo. Sentiva solo di doverlo fare.

Umanità,ecco come si chiamava.

«Non brilla più,» Sussurrò debole la regina,ansimando per l'evidente fatica che le costava parlare. «Non si sforzi,allora.» Disse lei,continuando a tamponare. Tuttavia,era una ferita troppo profonda,e senza le cure adatte difficilmente avrebbe potuto salvarsi da quella che sembrava una morte certa. Dietro di lei,urla e colpi provenienti dalla battaglia le fecero capire che le quattro guerriere cercavano,con tutte le loro forze,di tenere lontane le nemiche,ma sembrava non bastare.

Cadevano e si rialzavano per un tempo che sembrava infinito.

Intente a contrattaccare,non videro il mostro che le buttò a terra come birilli,impedendo una qualsiasi loro avanzata verso la donna dai codini rosa. Ma la guerriera in lilla,che insieme alla sua compagnia comandava quei mostri,non incontrò ostacoli nella sua camminata verso le tre. «Ogni Regina muore e lascia il suo trono,come NeoQueen Serenity prima di te.» Commentò aspra la guerriera nemica. «Mamma...» Fu la risposta laconica della donna,persa nel ricordo della madre e dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri,la donna che sapeva salvare le persone solo con un sorriso.

Avrebbe voluto essere come lei.

Natsumi si parò davanti alla guerriera,il volto contratto in un espressione che doveva essere seria ma le dava solo un aria buffa. Non le avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi a sua madre,anche se in confronto a lei era solo una misera ragazzina.

«Vattene strega.» Ringhiò sicura di sé,ma le calde lacrime che cadevano dai suoi occhi la tradivano. La guerriera rise,chinandosi verso di lei ed afferrandola per il bavero del vestito. La sollevò sino a poterla guardare in volto,e poi rise ancora del suo coraggioso tentativo. «Mostriciattola. Non sarai mai una degna principessa,né una Regina.» Sentenziò lanciandola contro la ragazza che,colta alla sprovvista,non poté non afferrarla e finire sbalzata lontano insieme a lei,contro un muro,dove un mostro sbarrò loro la strada.

Poco lontano,il Sailor Quartet cercava ancora di liberarsi del mostro e dell'altra Sailor Senshi che le costringevano a lasciare Lady Serenity senza difesa alcuna,se non lo scettro con cui si sorreggeva a stento,perdendo sangue che la destabilizzava. Come avevano potuto cadere in un tranello così semplice e sparpagliare i Saint per la città,facendo il loro volere,ovvero lasciare la loro amica senza difese? Ognuno di loro combatteva con le unghie e con i denti per liberarsi ma sembrava inutile,per ogni mostro abbattuto ne arrivava un altro a prenderne il posto. Una lotta infinita.

Ma loro avevano la speranza,e la disperazione che danzavano nel petto,così diverse da dare loro mille e più motivi per combattere.

ChibiUsa,la donna che un tempo cercarono perché nascondeva nei suoi sogni Pegasus,non sarebbe morta davanti ai loro occhi,non così. «Ragazza dai capelli rossi!» Esclamò la regina. Sia Vesta che la straniera si voltarono. «Porta via Natsuchan. Lei . . . è tutto il mio mondo. Deve vivere,almeno lei.»

Le parole le morirono in gola,incapace di dire che,probabilmente,anche il suo consorte era andato incontro a morte certa,o sarebbe stato lì,al suo fianco,a darle forza. A combattere con lei.

La ragazza dai capelli rossi si voltò,sbarrando gl'occhi e non capendo come potesse,quella donna,fidarsi di lei sino al punto di affidarle colei che definiva 'tutto il suo mondo'. Loro,erano poco più che estranee. «Vai!» le ordinò,mentre con lo scettro fermava un fendente della guerriera. Cadde in ginocchio ed il primo impulso della figlia fu quello di correre dalla madre,ma Lilith la prese in braccio,cercando di calmarla mentre si dimenava. Scoccò un occhiata ad Eclipse che uscì dalla cesta per salvarsi dal mostro,seguendo le due lontano dal palazzo.

«Non ce lo dirai nemmeno ora,immagino.» Sibilò lei,menando un fendente col suo scettro,ma anche questo segnò un colpo al vuoto. «Mai. Morirò per Lei.» Vogliono Natsumi? - Pensò Juno che,allarmata,cercò di avanzare verso la sua regina quando questa venne costretta ad inginocchiarsi a causa di una fitta là dove era ferita. Senza cure,sarebbe morta a breve,sentiva il corpo farsi troppo pesante per lei. Annaspò,vedendo a stento la sua avversaria che alzava lo scettro al cielo. «Ch-» «Ferma!» Gridò la sua compagnia,la guerriera dalla fuku giallastra. «È stata una Guerriera come noi,non puoi-»

Troppo tardi.

«Chuu Marble Screw.» Due fulmini,uno nero ed uno bianco,si formarono attorno alla sua arma e si fusero,venendo scagliati contro la regina. «SmallLady! ChibiUsa!» Provò a proteggersi col suo scettro,ma il colpo la prese in pieno. Un tonfo metallico venne seguito da un altro,sordo. In un grido congiunto delle guerriere sailor,Lady Serenity aveva cessato d'esistere.

Non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di abbracciare la sua bambina. «No!» Gridò Sailorceres,i mostri che sparirono solo in quel momento,poiché la guerriera dalla fuku gialla era rimasta attonita,sopra le macerie,ad osservare l'operato della compagnia.

Sailornibiru non voleva uccidere nessuno,non lo avrebbe mai voluto fare. Per quanto la lama della sua spada fosse intonsa,le sembrava di vederla sporca,come se avesse ucciso lei la regina.

Tutta quella disumana freddezza,verso colei che un tempo fu guerriera,come loro,ma di pace e giustizia.

Erano paragonabili a Galaxia. Dei mostri.

«ChibiUsa!» Gridavano incredule il Sailor Quartett,correndo disperate verso il corpo inerte della donna. Sailorceres si buttò a terra con forza,incurante delle ginocchia che si sbucciavano,e scuotendola come se si aspettasse di vederla aprire gli occhi da un momento all'altro. Non voleva crederci,non poteva credere che non l'avrebbero mai più vista sorridere,o raccontare a Natsumi per la millesima volta come si sono conosciuti tutti loro. Non avrebbe più raccontato del suo viaggio nel passato,di sua madre,del suo incontro con Peruru,di cui Helios era stato un pò geloso,al punto da fingere piccole scenate di gelosia quando la moglie lo nominava. 

Non avrebbe più chiesto loro quando sarebbe tornata Diana dalla sua spedizione nella Patria di Mercurio,o quando la figlia di Hotaru sarebbe venuta a trovarle,perché la considerava un pò una nipote. Non avrebbe più potuto nominare e ricordare lei,la guerriera di morte e rinascita,ma che per lei era principalmente la migliore amica e sorella per scelta,Tomoe Hotaru.

E tutto a causa loro,Nibiru e Chuu.

Tutto per colpa di Atlantjia,del loro principe.

L'urlo carico di rabbia e disperazione di SailorVesta fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene dei presenti,perdendosi in un eco che si fece strada per tutta la piazza della Crystal Tokyo Alta,non conoscendo ostacoli negli edifici. Rabbia pura che prendeva forma di grida provenienti dalla sua gola,quasi lacerata per la forza che vi metteva. «Maledette!» Gridò la guerriera di Vesta,perdendo ogni freno inibitore solo per divenire preda della sua natura tanto impulsiva da farla sembrare priva di qualsiasi senso della realtà. La frusta fra le mani schioccò con violenza e ripetutamente contro il pavimento. «Vesta ferma!» Esclamò Ceres,cercando di fermare la sorella,ma troppo tardi,lei si era già lanciata contro Sailorchuu che stava per andarsene,colpendola alle spalle con la sua frusta,avvolgendola attorno al suo collo.

Ogni senso della ragione sembrava non appartenerle più. «Maledetta!Maledetta!Maledetta!» Continuò a gridare,come fosse incapace di dire altro,mentre tentava di stringere la presa della frusta. Un poderoso schiaffo la riportò con violenza alla realtà.

«Basta,Vera!» Esclamò SailorCeres,chiamandola col suo nome umano. La rossa sgranò gl'occhi,sentendoli pizzicare. Il dolore alla guancia non era niente,paragonabile alla voragine che sentiva aprirsi sempre più nel petto. La frusta le cadde di mano,lasciando a Chuu il tempo necessario a scappare lontana. «Non abbiamo potuto fare niente.» Mugolò la rossa,lasciandosi finalmente andare ad un pianto incontrollato così innaturale per lei che era forte,e non piangeva mai. Era come se tanti piccoli aghi stessero dilaniando lentamente il cuore di ognuna di loro. «Ma ChibiUsa non vorrebbe vederti uccidere nel suo nome,no?» SailorPallas cercò di accennare un sorriso che si trasformò in una smorfia e subito dopo in pianto convulso. In un attimo l'azzurra si lanciò fra le braccia della sorella,piangendo disperata come mai prima. A loro si unirono anche le altre due sorelle,ognuna versando lacrime silenziose per quella perdita così importante nelle loro vite. Esistevano per quello,fra le tante cose.

A breve SailorCeres si sarebbe sposata,e non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a comunicarlo alla sua amica,per gioirne con lei. SailorPallas si era ricongiunta alla sua famiglia,due della Patria di Mercurio,e ChibiUsa non lo sapeva. SailorJuno aveva deciso di essere più femminile,e ChibiUsa non lo sapeva. SailorVesta aveva deciso di imparare a mantenere l'autocontrollo,e ChibiUsa non lo sapeva.

Tante,troppe notizie che non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo a darle,

SailorJuno si asciugò le lacrime,il volto risoluto che dava forza alle altre. Era lei,il vero pilastro del Sailor Quartett. «Troviamo Natsumi.» Disse con voce rotta dal pianto che non riusciva ad attenuare,il corpo scosso da tremori. «Sì!» Esclamarono le altre,e corsero alla sua disperata ricerca.

__________________________________________________________

La pioggia iniziò a riversarsi fitta contro la città,come se anche il cielo stesse piangendo la perdita del Quartetto. Distanti dal Crystal Palace e divise da una scarpata dalla Crystal Tokyo Bassa,Lilith e Natsumi erano appoggiate contro il muro di un edificio,bagnate ed ansanti tanto quanto la gatta Eclipse,che cercava disperatamente di scrollarsi l'acqua di dosso. La ragazzina dai capelli rosa era terrorizzata e disperata per la sorte della madre che sperava,in vano,potesse essere ancora viva. Respirava a fatica per la corsa ed aveva il volto imporporato,il cuore che batteva come un martello nel petto. E non sapeva se fidarsi di quella sconosciuta dai capelli rossi,ma le restava solo da pensare che se sua madre l'aveva affidata a lei,allora non doveva essere più pericolosa delle altre due guerriere che le stavano attaccando poco prima.

Avevano girato la città,tutta quanta,per seminare quei mostri maledetti che continuavano ad incontrare in ogni angolo,come se avessero preso l'intera città,e finalmente quegli esseri sembravano essersi ritirati,forse richiamati dalle guerriere che speravano fossero state sconfitte. «Io credo che lei stia bene.» Si voltò verso la rossa,corrugando le sopracciglia. «Tua madre,intendo.» Si spiegò,notando l'espressione vagamente confusa della rosa. Era un tentativo di confrontarla,che non serviva a molto poiché lei,in cuor suo,già sapeva che qualcosa di veramente orribile era accaduto. Sentiva l'opprimente terrore che non avrebbe mai più rivisto la sua famiglia. «Non lo so,» Disse la rosa,con un sospiro teso. Si sedette per terra,le gambe strette al cielo e lo sguardo fisso giù dalla scarpata. «Sembra che sia passata l'Apocalisse.» Constatò. Crystal Tokyo alta era molto più distrutta di quanto non fosse la bassa,la zona dove risiedevano i comuni cittadini. Immaginava mamme disperate che cercavano i figli,persone che cercavano di proteggersi l'un l'altro e lei,in tutto questo,era stata capace solo di proteggersi dietro alla madre,poiché ancora incapace di utilizzare il potere di cui si supponeva fosse dotata per trasformarsi in Sailor Senshi -Ma dopotutto,sua madre ci mise ben novecento anni a sviluppare un potere tale da farla diventare la regina che era ora,lei quanto ci stava impiegando? Vent'anni? Vent'anni nel corpo di una quindicenne erano niente,rispetto a novecento anni nel corpo d'una bambina di nove. «Però sembra si siano fermati,» Annuì all'affermazione della rossa,almeno un pò più rassicurata di prima. «Speriamo non sia un brutto segno.» Sussurrò,alzandosi ed afferrando la mano che la rossa le stava tendendo. Entrambe sentivano il corpo fradicio ed avvolto dal freddo,ma non avevano tempo per fermarsi,non in quel posto almeno. Si issò in piedi e la seguì,giù per la sua scarpata,sperando che almeno lei la potesse condurre al sicuro,in attesa di poter tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia.

«A proposito.» Disse la rosa,rischiando di inciampare. «Come ti chiami?» Con tutto quel trambusto che si era venuto a creare,le due non avevano avuto modo di presentarsi,troppo impegnate ad aver salva la vita. «Lilith.» Rispose,voltando appena il capo. «Lilith Nosferatu.»

  



	4. IV. Forza di Volontà

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**IV. Forza di Volontà.**

  


Passarono due ore dall'attacco,la pioggia nella Crystal Tokyo alta era diventata,man mano che le due scendevano lungo la bassa,neve. Candida e gelida neve che sembrava voler coprire quella distruzione con un manto immacolato,intralciando il recupero dei feriti.

Il Crystal Palace era ormai lontano e Lilith incespicava sui suoi stessi passi,lenti ed affaticati per via di quella bruciante ferita alla schiena che sembrava aprirsi sempre più ad ogni suo passo. I tentativi di non camminare ricurva risultavano vani. «Lilith,» La chiamò la rosa. Si voltò appena,vedendo la figura sfocata della ragazzina farsi più vicina,sino ad avvolgerle un braccio attorno al busto per aiutarla a sorreggersi. Mugolò per il dolore del braccio di lei contro la schiena. «Sicura di farcela?» Le chiese,mentre la gatta la guardava con apprensione,ma la rossa annuì.

Ovunque le due si voltassero,i loro occhi incontravano solo distruzione e disperazione,anche se non sembravano esserci morti,né case distrutte. Solo il palazzo,dietro di loro,era divenuto simbolo di una distruzione che aveva colpito solo loro. Lilith alzò il cappuccio del pesante mantello sul capo,porgendone alla rosa uno quasi completamente identico,così da permettere anche a lei di non morire assiderata. Sarebbero morte di polmonite,però,se non avessero trovato in tempo un luogo in cui rifugiarsi -O,comunque,lei sarebbe forse morta prima per la ferita. «Dove ci dirigiamo?» Chiese la principessa,indossando il mantello che coprì quasi totalmente lo spicchio di luna sulla sua fronte. «Pensione di Eriko,ero diretta là prima.» Le spiegò. Era,inoltre,l'unico posto di cui conosceva l'ubicazione,ogni tentativo di andare altrove l'avrebbe portata a vagare alla cieca,e non era una mossa sicura. Aveva una principessa con sé,e dei mostri che potevano tranquillamente spuntare da un momento all'altro,per attaccarle e rapire la ragazzina o,peggio,ucciderla. Un compito troppo gravoso,per lei che voleva solo scoprire qualcosa in più su sé stessa. Un compito troppo grande per lei,che faticava a stare in piedi. Si chinò per prendere in braccio la sua gatta che,le zampe gelide,faticava a camminare nella neve. «Ascolta.» Sussurrò la rosa,ma Lilith non capì. Cosa avrebbe dovuto ascoltare? «Il Sailor Quartett potrebbe essere già alla mia ricerca. Lasciami qua.» La neve cadde incurante attorno a loro,congelando nel tempo lo stupore della rossa. In altre circostanze,quel luogo sarebbe stato così bello da risultare il dipinto di una mano abile. Come poteva farle una richiesta simile? «. . . E se tornano,e ti trovano qua,sola e indifesa?» Controbattè la rossa,e la ragazzina chinò il capo,colpita nel profondo da quelle ipotesi. Sì,era indifesa. Ma era anche evidente come si sentisse un elemento di disturbo in ciò che la rossa era venuta a fare a Crystal Tokyo,un peso,che non spettava a lei portare. «Non sai trasformarti,no?» Continuò la rossa. La ragazzina fece un cenno d'assenso col capo,incassandolo fra le spalle,come a volersi nascondere per la vergogna. «Neanche tu.» Borbottò,ma la rossa non pensava nemmeno di essere una Sailor Senshi,perciò per lei era qualcosa di assolutamente normale,nonostante avesse quel misterioso segno sulla fronte che continuava a bruciarle con insistenza. «E sei ferita. Hai bisogno di cure.» Aggiunse la rosa. Lilith si inginocchiò davanti a lei,stringendo le sue mani nelle proprie. Non riuscì,però,a farle alzare lo sguardo per guardarla dritta negl'occhi. «Tua madre ti ha affidata a me.» Vero. Significava che si fidava di lei,no? «Non posso abbandonarti qui,ora.» Le sarebbe costato anche dei rimorsi di coscienza indicibili. «. . . E,una volta arrivate,mi farò curare.» La rossa si alzò,ignorando il sospiro rassegnato della ragazzina,e fece per continuare a camminare,ma qualcosa la bloccò.

Distante da loro,ma non troppo da non essere vista,una bambina la fissava e veniva ignorata dagl'altri,come se nessun'altro oltre lei potesse davvero vederla. Capelli corti,di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare albini,ed occhi rossi. Le sue labbra erano increspate in un sorriso.

Era certa,tuttavia,di non averla mai vista prima.

«Ssh Lilith,non sei tu che mi vedi.»

La bambina misteriosa si portò un dito sulle labbra,in segno di silenzio,e poi scappò via,ridendo. Come sapeva il suo nome e,soprattutto,chi era quella bambina?  _Non sei tu che mi vedi_ -Ripeté mentalmente la rossa,ma sembrava averla vista solamente lei.

Il tocco gelido della mano di Natsumi riportò la rossa alla realtà,facendola respirare con violenza. Non si era neppure resa conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutta la durata di quello strano incontro -Od allucinazione? Qual'era la definizione più giusta?- «Lilith? Ho chiesto quanto manca per arrivare da Eriko.»  _Eriko? -_ Pensò la ragazza. Ci mise un pò,forse troppo,a recuperare il senso della realtà e ricordarsi cosa stessero facendo,o dove stesse andando. La zampa gelida della sua gatta la costrinse a chinare il capo verso di lei,dunque portò una mano alla tasca e lesse la cartina che aveva fra le mani,per quanto le era possibile,poiché era stata bagnata dalla pioggia.

«Non manca molto.» E fece strada.

________________________________________

Eccole,le aveva trovate. Due trafelati puntini,uno rosso ed uno rosa,che correvano nello scenario sotto di lei. Unico intralcio,un gatto che non era davvero capace di darle del filo da torcere.

_Il primo gatto che temerà un topo._ -Pensò l'albina,sogghignando ed agitando la sua piccola coda da topo. Erano sole ed indifese,una Principessa della Luna che non sapeva trasformarsi ed una straniera con una ferita non da poco sulla schiena.

Certo,dovette ammettere,quella ragazza era dotata di una forza particolare,per resistere ad un simile dolore e continuare a camminare,per proteggere una sconosciuta. La stessa forza che,un tempo,poteva essere attribuita a NeoQueen Serenity.

Guardò con la coda dell'occhio Sailornibiru,accanto a lei,che guardava in basso con sguardo spento,come se non provasse più interesse alcuno per ciò che la circondava.

Il motivo,era pressoché ovvio; Pensava all'ultima Regina della Luna Bianca. «. . . Oh,andiamo,Nibiru. Mi terrai il broncio per tutto il giorno?» La punzecchiò la guerriera topo,voltando appena il capo verso di lei. Ma la bionda non sembrava interessata ad ascoltare quello che la compagna le diceva,preferendo chiudersi in un mutismo che sapeva di rispetto per la vita appena spentasi. Una Regina,che tornò indietro nel tempo per salvare la sua famiglia dalla Luna Nera.

Non meritava una fine simile,per quanto fosse stata più eroica possibile. «Lei in passato ha usato Cosmos,lo sai?» Sussurrò,puntando lo sguardo sull'oggetto che teneva fra le mani. Una bussola,con una freccia che oscillava fra due nomi diversi,scritti in fitti caratteri latini,con sotto la traduzione in kanji.

Cosmos e Chaos - Kosumosu e Kaosu.

«Sì,» Confermò. «Ma non era Cosmos.» La bionda annuì. Colpita e affondata. «Già,non era Cosmos.» Chinò il capo,perdendosi in pensieri confusi che non avevano una forma od un aspetto specifico,esattamente come Cosmos. Una leggendaria Guerriera,eterea e superiore a tutte loro,tanto da possedere abbastanza potere da riavvolgere il tempo conosciuto,senza risentirne in qualche modo. Non era noto come fosse il suo aspetto fisico,né se ne avesse veramente uno. Sapevano solo quale aspetto assumessero coloro i quali entravano in contatto con Lei.

Capelli bianchi,spesso con due odango a cuore sul capo,ed occhi pervinca. La Fuku diveniva bianca,simbolo principale di purezza,la purezza del creato. La purezza della stirpe della Luna Bianca.

La bionda si strinse nelle spalle,perdendosi nuovamente in ragionamenti esclusivamente suoi,ed in sensi di colpa. Ma l'arma che aveva inflitto il letale attacco a Lady Serenity non era la sua,quindi perché sentirsi in colpa come se lo fosse? «Sai,un tempo su Chuu giunse una Guerriera da lontano. Vestiti d'Oro e capelli biondi che sfumavano nel rosso.» Galaxia. Conosceva già quella storia,per quanto molti evitassero di parlarne. Non era affatto piacevole,pensò,rievocare ricordi di morti causate da quella donna folle. «La Sailor Chuu di quel tempo era invidiata da una ragazza che lavorava come sua ancella. Desiderava essere come lei. anzi,desiderava  _essere_ lei.» sospirò,facendo una breve pausa, «Galaxia la trovò e le propose di unirsi a lei. L'ancella accettò e privò Sailor Chuu del suo StarSeed,appropriandosene per divenire Sailor Iron Mouse.» Una delle Sailor Animamates di Galaxia che Sailor Moon sconfisse. «Non c'entra niente con Lady Serenity.» Soffiò la bionda. L'albina annuì,era proprio quello che voleva farle capire. «Infatti,» Rispose «Volevo farti capire che non siamo tutti buoni,ed affidabili.» Le disse,ma la bionda già lo sapeva,era qualcosa che provò tempo prima sulla sua pelle.

Sospirò,pronta a ribattere a quella affermazione,ma lasciò cadere il discorso.

«Torniamo ad Atlantjia?» Chiese Chuu,stizzita per l'essersi distratta ed aver così perso di vista le sue prede. Ormai non avevano altro da fare,ed erano al medesimo punto morto di poco fa,e di due anni prima,e di un anno prima ancora.

Attaccavano sempre una volta l'anno,in un giorno preciso,ma per quell'anno Nexus aveva deciso di infliggere attacchi precisi,mirati,non più semplici avvertimenti intimidatori che mostrassero loro di cosa era capace la Patria di Atlantjia.

«Sì.» Rispose la bionda,alzandosi in piedi. Portò una mano a tenere saldo sul capo il fiocco rosso che teneva legato dietro al capo. «Qui non abbiamo altro da fare.» Voltò le spalle alla compagna,sparendo prima di lei. L'albina tuttavia prese tempo,giocando con una piccola sfera celeste che aveva fatto apparire fra le mani. La fece passare da una mano all'altra,come a volerne saggiare la consistenza,poi decise di tenerla ben salda nella mano sinistra. Ridacchiò osservando la sfera che dava l'idea di aver incastonato al suo interno un minuscolo lupo.

Decise di divertirsi ancora un pò,ma attese.

Sparì anche lei,diretta verso un luogo diverso.

______________________________________

Il gelo si era insidiato prepotente dentro Lilith,costringendola a stringersi nel mantello che,tuttavia,non la scaldava più abbastanza. Si era sforzata troppo,debilitando il suo corpo,ed ora ne pagava le conseguense,ma necessitava di fare un altro,piccolo sforzo,per raggiungere quella pensione dove sperava di poter avere almeno delle cure primarie e abbastanza sufficienti da farle recuperare la lucidità necessaria a recarsi,poi,in un ospedale,per farsi curare in modo più approfondite.

O,almeno,sperava di riuscire a mettere al sicuro la ragazzina su cui doveva badare,ma che di fatto stava badando a lei.

Iniziò a non distinguere più i contorni del mondo circostante,tutto le appariva sotto forma di macchie di colore sfocate,e le voci erano così distanti da farle pensare che fosse molto più lontana dalle altre. Non capì le parole di Natsumi ed anzi,dovette limitarsi ad un vago cenno del capo.

Improvvisamente ogni cosa era confusa,il suo cervello era come attraversato da una fitta nebbia,che le impediva anche il ragionamento più logico.

Sarebbe morta lì,a Crystal Tokyo,accanto ad una ragazzina sconosciuta?

Strinse i denti per la tristezza che quell'affermazione portava in sé. L'unica cosa chiara e limpida,era il pulsare della ferita che,probabilmente,aveva persino fatto infezione.

Annaspò e si lasciò sfuggire versi di dolore tanto acuti da mettere in allarme le sue due compagnie di viaggio. «Resisti,» Le disse Natsumi,tentando di rassicurarla. «Siamo quasi arrivati.» Affermò,guardandola con crescente apprensione,cercando a fatica di sostenere come poteva il peso di quella ragazza che,tuttavia,era fisicamente più alta di lei,e faticava così tanto a tenersi in piedi da far ricadere sul suo appoggio -ovvero,Natsumi- tutto il suo peso.

Le due ormai si stavano quasi trascinando a vicenda,con Eclipse che continuava ad incitare la padrona a restare sveglia e a non arrendersi. La gatta,forse al fianco della ragazza da tanto tempo da aver instaurato con lei un rapporto speciale,aveva le lacrime agl'occhi e la paura nel volto,ma continuava con determinazione crescente a cercare di mantenere sveglia la padrona.

Una prova d'affetto che Natsumi aveva visto solo fra sua madre ed Hotaru,Sailor Saturn.

Arrivarono a destinazione,e vedere quell'edificio collocato nella zona commerciale di Crystal Tokyo bassa,fu come vedere l'acqua nel deserto per un assetato. Ma quello,non era certo un miraggio. Fuori dalla pensione,intenta a sistemare il giardino,forse distrutto dall'armata di animali umanoidi di qualche ora fa,vi era una ragazza dai capelli viola,che doveva avere pochi anni in meno di Lilith,ma che tuttavia la sovrastava di moltp in altezza. Sentì rumore di passi ovattati dalla neve e si voltò,per salutare quelli che ipotizzava essere nuovi clienti,ma il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.

«Aiuto!» Esclamò Natsumi,il volto era divenuto una maschera di disperazione e fatica. La viola lasciò ciò che stava facendo e corse immediatamente ad affiancare la ragazzina nel sorreggere la rossa barcollante,poiché le era evidente che una ragazzina,da sola,non avrebbe potuto continuare ancora a lungo a sorreggerla da sola. «È stata ferita.» Le spiegò la ragazzina,ma la ragazza lo poté vedere già dall'evidente chiazza cremisi sulla schiena. Come aveva fatto a resistere con una ferita simile,ed anzi,come faceva a non essere già svenuta da tempo?

Con un ultimo sforzo,aprì la porta con un forte strattone e le intimò di adagiarla su un divano,mentre lei ne accostava altri due. Fece più in fretta che poteva,cosciente della situazione di pericolo in cui versava la straniera. «Mia madre Eriko non c'è,» Spiegò,adagiando la ragazza sui due divanetti accostati l'uno all'altro,ma la rossa si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio per il contatto del divano con la ferita. Lacrimò appena,cercando a fatica di spostarsi e staccare la schiena dal divano che,per quanto morbido,al contatto le provocava solo fitte terribili,come tante piccole lame. Ansimò per la fatica,mentre Eclipse le si avvicinava e le leccò il muso,preoccupata. «Sto bene,tranquilla.»

Le disse,tentando d'accennare un sorriso per tranquillizzarla. Mentì,era evidente come non stesse bene. «Cosa facciamo?» Chiese Natsumi,assolutamente nuova a quelle situazioni,poiché abituata ad essere medicata da sua madre,anche se mai da ferite di quella portata,per sua fortuna. «Intendo,senza tua madre-» «La medico io.» Rispose la ragazza dai capelli viola,inginocchiandosi accanto alla ragazza ferita e cercando di farle meno male possibile mentre le scopriva la schiena. Sussurrò vari "mi dispiace" ad ogni suo gemito di dolore. 

Sentì un brivido percorrerla,quando poté vedere completamente la schiena nuda di lei. Doveva essere stata attaccata con ferocia inaudita.

«Cosa l'ha ferita?» Chiese,ma la ragazzina non lo sapeva,poiché incontrandola l'aveva già trovata così. «Credo uno di quei mostri.» La ragazza si morse il labbro a quella risposta,preoccupata perché,mentre si apprestava a medicare quella sconosciuta,altrove sua madre non era ancora tornata,né aveva dato sue notizie.

Si bloccò,non era quello il momento di perdersi in quei pensieri. Prese un respiro profondo e tornò a concentrarsi sulla ragazza ferita.

Il suo era un taglio orribile,facile comprendere per quale motivo barcollasse e non rispondesse alle domande,difficile credere che una ragazza apparentemente innocua fosse resistita ad un simile colpo senza morire all'istante. La sua,non doveva essere una forza normale,ne era ormai convinta.

Traeva potere da qualcosa e,forse,non se ne era resa conto?

«Stringi i denti e non fare movimenti bruschi.» Disse rivolta a Lilith,poi rimase in silenzio,concentrata. Poggiò le mani sulle due estremità della ferita,cercando di non farsi distrarre dai lamenti della rossa,poi chiuse gl'occhi. Sotto gli sguardi attoniti di Natsumi ed Eclipse,una luce violacea iniziò a propagarsi per tutto il taglio,fino a rimarginarla ed a lasciare,come testimonianza del dolore patito dalla rossa,solo una cicatrice.

La ragazza iniziò a respirare in modo più regolare,e quando finì,Lilith sembrava essersi completamente calmata,chiudendo gl'occhi e riposando. «È fuori pericolo,» Disse la viola,nascondendo rapidamente le mani nelle ampie maniche,non vista. Eclipse tirò un sospiro di sollievo,accoccolandosi accanto alla padrona,mentre Natsumi,liberatasi dalla tensione accumulata,si permise di sedersi sul terzo divano della reception. Si era davvero preoccupata,e Lilith era stata molto coraggiosa a rischiare la sua vita per trarla in salvo,non era certa che sarebbe mai stata capace di ricambiarla a dovere.

«Come vi dicevo,mia madre non è ancora tornata.» Un ombra passò sugl'occhi della ragazza viola,mentre si tormentava il labbro coi denti. «Se vi serve qualcosa,rivolgetevi a me,o alle gemelle,che sono al primo piano.» Spiegò,stroncando sul nascere la domanda della ragazzina sul perché non l'avessero sentite. «Dunque...Lei dovrà mangiare per forza. Anche voi..?» Si voltò verso Natsumi che alzò appena il capo,lasciando scivolare il mantello che la copriva.

Annuì appena alla domanda della ragazza,inclinando il capo. La falce di Luna ben in vista. «Va bene,se non vi è di disturbo.»

Lei scosse la testa,accennando per la prima volta un sorriso. «Tranquilla,Principessa.»

E sparì nella stanza sulla destra. Natsumi si sistemò meglio sul divano ed attese la ragazza che,dopo qualche minuto,tornò da loro con due piatti di riso. Li poggiò su un tavolo,coprendone uno,mentre mise accanto all'altro delle bacchette,così che almeno la ragazzina potesse mangiare.

«Grazie,signorina.» Le disse Natsumi arrossendo per tutta quella gentilezza. Non che non vi fosse abituata,ma le risultò spontaneo chiedersi se tutto quello non fosse dovuto al suo status di principessa.  _Mamma,come starai?_ Pensò,sospirando.

Quell'orrenda sensazione sembrava non averla ancora lasciata.

  



	5. V. Riprendersi

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**V. Riprendersi.**

  


Nella Patria di Atlantjia la notte era calata da poco,disturbata solo dal volo di uccelli occasionali nel cielo notturno di quel lembo di terra un tempo noto come Seychelles. La bionda guerriera di Nibiru,ormai abbandonatasi all'idea che avrebbe passato una notte insonne nel rimorso per la morte della regina,si diresse verso il balcone del castello,ottenendo una visuale sullo strapiombo su cui si affacciava e dove,quasi invisibile ad occhio umano,si trovava la città di Victoria,capitale dell'impero di Atlantjia.La lieve carezza del vento,per quella notte,sarebbe stata la sola compagnia che avrebbe desiderato avere accanto,assieme al silenzio,necessario a schiarirle l'oblio che permeava la sua mente.

Volse lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte,indugiando su pensieri a cui non avrebbe mai osato dar voce davanti al suo Principe. L'Alba non era ancora giunta,perciò poteva ritagliarsi ancora qualche ora da dedicare a sé stessa,in solitudine,prima di ricevere altri ordini a cui acconsentire. Non che odiasse farlo,ma uccidere Lady Serenity,non era nei piani. Sospirò,sentiva i nervi cadere a pezzi,fragili come vetro,ma era solo una sensazione dovuta ad un eccessiva tensione per un compito che non avrebbe voluto vedersi svolgere. Per quanto si trovasse in una patria piena di persone che,sotto la loro protezione,scalpitavano perché il principe Nexus vincesse la sua battaglia,e nonostante abitasse in un castello assieme ad altre due Sailorsenshi che la incoraggiavano,la guerriera non riusciva a non sentirsi sbagliata e fuori posto in quello scenario. Voleva essere una guerriera d'amore,come un tempo era stata,ma la sua spada,guidata dalla sua mano,portava morte. Voleva essere circondata da altre ragazze come lei,ma il senso di solitudine e sconforto le attanaglia lo stomaco e l'anima,forse derivati dalla natura del pianeta da cui traeva potere. Il pianeta che porta la morte. Un sospiro,la sua mano avrebbe continuato ad essere ancora per molto tempo uno degli strumenti per la vittoria del suo Principe e della sua Patria,per una missione che sapeva sarebbe un giorno sfociata in una sanguinaria guerra. «Watashi no hoshi o watashi o shukufuku. Watashi wa mayotte shimaimashitanode, watashi wa, gaido ga hitsuyōdesu. Watashi wa kage ni ochite kitanode, watashi wa, michi o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen.» Il suo canto si perse in un eco che andò man mano sfumando,l'insicurezza del suo tono che divenne sicurezza. Prese una pausa,cominciò ad immettere nei polmoni una gran quantità d'aria,stando attenta a non gonfiare troppo la cassa toracica o ad alzare le spalle,per poi spingerla verso la pancia. Sentì come un palloncino che si gonfiava al suo interno. Riprese a cantare. «Kinboshi wa watashitoisshoni madadesuga, watashi wa watashi no kokoro ni sore o kanjiru. Watashi no kinboshi ā, watashi wa gaido ga hitsuyōdesu.» Si fermò,sentì gl'occhi pizzicare. «Kinboshi wa anata to tsuneni aru...» Il rumore di tacchi che battevano contro il pavimento del terrazzo distraè la guerriera di Nibiru dalla canzone che stava intonando,costringendola a voltarsi. Un altro canto coprì il suono della sua camminata,per quanto stonasse rispetto alla voce della bionda. Dietro di lei,appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta in marmo,Sailoratlantjia la osservava con sguardo quasi compassionevole. «Volevo restare da sola.» Sussurrò la guerriera di Nibiru. La ferì ma sembrò non rendersene conto. Piuttosto,la ignorò e continuò a fissare l'orizzonte. «Dovresti riposare.» La rimbeccò Sailoratlantjia. Tono materno,non le si addiceva. Non si addiceva a loro. «Non sono una bambina.» Protestò,abbassando lo sguardo. La corvina fece una smorfia,incrociando le braccia al petto. Si staccò dallo stipite,incurvandosi come un arbusto. «Ero preoccupata,Non...» Si bloccò. «È insolito sentirti cantare Densetsu no Kinboshi.» Lanciò uno sguardo apprensivo alla bionda,lei scostò lo sguardo e la evitò. Sensi di colpa. Forse non si sentiva abbastanza pronta per la missione? «Stavo cantando anche C'est la Vie,prima che arrivassi tu.» Ad interromperla,era sottinteso. «Mi dispiace di averti interrotto.» Sailornibiru scosse la testa,ormai non importava più. Tuttavia,avrebbe comunque preferito la solitudine alla compagnia della corvina. Preferì non dirlo,tornando a volgere lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte,la luna che iniziava ad illuminare timidamente la città che loro difendevano -Anche se gli invasori erano proprio loro. Volse lo sguardo verso il basso,immaginò famiglie riunirsi attorno ad un tavolo dopo che il marito,o la moglie,erano rincasati da una lunga e faticosa giornata di lavoro che non li avrebbe mai veramente stancati,forti ed eternamente giovani grazie al potere del Ginzuishou, «Sei preoccupata per le conseguenze di ciò che è successo oggi?» Non volle rispondere,non subito. Si prese del tempo per riflettere su una possibile risposta,o scusa,da dirle. Ad esempio,che semplicemente non aveva senso. «Due anni fa,ho quasi ucciso Sailorpallas.» Ricordava ancora il suo sguardo terrorizzato davanti alla furia della bionda e al suo cerchio dorato che le lanciò contro,riducendola in uno stato pietoso,e allo sguardo adirato di Sailorjuno. «Ma fu un incidente Snow,e lo sai.» Snow,neve. Nome nobile che rievocava suoni troppo troppo puri e regali,per un mostro come lei. Principessa Snow Theia di Nibiru,la Patria che nessuno aveva mai veramente visto. Vi fu un altro pesante silenzio. «Lei se lo ricorda ancora.» Spiegò,rievocando nella mente il feroce scontro fra lei e Chuu contro il Sailor Quartett. Sailorpallas le aveva sferrato una bomba di ghiaccio,informandola che era per pareggiare i conti,per ciò che le aveva inflitto due anni prima.

«Lady Serenity non meritava la morte.» Continuò,la voce rotta da un pianto che non arrivò mai. «...Non credi più nella nostra causa?» ...Cosa? «Ma certo!» Vi aveva aderito sin dal primo momento,come poteva anche solo pensare che non vi credesse più? Lei viveva per assecondare il Principe Nexus,perché così era stato deciso da lei stessa,era padrona delle sue azioni e delle relative conseguenze. ....No. -Pensò.- Non sempre. «Solo..dubito dei nostri modi.» Attaccare la Capitale del mondo non era una cosa da poco,e tantomeno lo era attaccare la famiglia reale,o danneggiarli. Era come un atto suicida in cui ci si poteva solo inimicare un pianeta intero,senza alcuna possibilità di perdono se non con l'atto stesso della propria morte. Non era mai stata addestrata a tutto quello. «Ascolta,noi siamo nel giusto.» Le poggiò le mani sulle spalle,e lei già sapeva quale discorso avrebbe dovuto ascoltare. «Non ho mai pensato il contrario.» La rimbeccò,scostando le mani di lei dalle sue spalle. «Ma non voglio dover ferire altre Guerriere come me,come noi.» Lei non era Galaxia,la Sailorsenshi che plagiata da Chaos creò Shadow Galactica,né tantomeno una Sailor Animamates,eppure come tale doveva comportarsi,anche se senza toccare gli StarSeed altrui. «Mi sembra di essere alle dipendenze di Shadow Galactica,» Un paragone che faceva gelare il sangue nelle vene. «Ma noi non prendiamo StarSeed,offriamo direttamente alla guerriera la possibilità di schierarsi con noi. Sailorpallas ha rifiutato,le conseguenze se le aspettava già.» la guerriera di Atlantjia si sedette sul balcone,invitando Sailornibiru,anzi Snow,a fare lo stesso. Lei scosse la testa,rifiutandosi di stare con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto,anche se la vista doveva essere qualcosa di fantastico, «Lady Serenity stava solo difendendo una persona a lei cara.» Ed era qualcosa che,forse,non tutti avrebbero fatto. Non tutti gli umani potevano essere tanto nobili da rischiare la vita per qualcun'altro. Nexus li definiva deboli,ma lo erano davvero? La regina non aveva avuto altre vie di scampo se non la morte,non le era stato offerto di unirsi a loro. «Sarebbe stato inutile.» E lei lo sapeva,lo sapeva bene. Nessuna Guerriera della Luna Bianca avrebbe mai accettato di unirsi a coloro che consideravano il male,perché flagellavano la loro terra e chi avevano di più caro.Ma lo facevano per un motivo che sembravano non comprendere,troppo ottenebrati dall'idea di essere nel giusto a prescindere. «Se può consolarti,» La corvina interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri,costringendola a voltarsi verso lei. «Nexus la sta sgridando.» Come se una sgridata fosse sufficiente per cancellare il sangue versato.

«Senza la Regina,ora non sappiamo come cercare Lei.» La Guerriera di Nibiru restò interdetta e confusa da quelle parole. Non era del tutto vero,il loro secondo obbiettivo in caso di prematura morte della regina era il suo consorte,King Helios. Lui doveva sapere,per forza di cose,dove si trovasse. «Non è vero,King Helios-» «È morto anche lui.» La interruppe. Boccheggiò per svariati istanti,presa in contropiede da quella risposta che non si aspettava. Faticò a riprendersi dal suo stupore.Un regno senza Re e Regina,per forza di cose,sarebbe dovuto ricadere sulla loro unica figlia conosciuta,no? Una ragazza rivestita di un compito troppo grande,esattamente come sua nonna,NeoQueen Serenity. Deglutì per sciogliere il gruppo formatolesi in gola,ed infine chiese «Come...?» La corvina si prese una lunga pausa che portò Sailornibiru a pensare che non avrebbe ottenuto risposta a quella domanda o che,più semplicemente,non avesse udito la sua voce. «Uno dei nostri Mostri.» Iniziò invece a spiegare lei. «Il Re si era messo fra lui ed una civile,per proteggerla.» Decise di risparmiarle i dettagli esatti che ne avevano causato la morte,ma lei si fece bastare quel semplice sunto. Non era certa di poter sopportare l'immagine mentale di un altra morte,dopo quella a cui già aveva assistito personalmente.

Morire per proteggere il proprio popolo. Poteva,questa,essere davvero una giustificazione per gettare condanne di morte su persone che,in vita,fecero tanto per la loro gente? E se fosse toccato a loro,una volta vinta la guerra che avevano iniziato? Immaginò lo scenario di Nexus e della sua possibile futura sposa uccisi da qualche rabbioso abitante di Crystal Tokyo. «Ascolta Snow,lo so che un giorno troverai un altra come me-» Parlò la corvina,e sbuffò,sembrava un discorso che la infastidiva. «...Un altra amica?» La corvina le riservò un occhiata in tralice,non era quello il modo più adatto di definire il loro rapporto. Le guancie della bionda s'imporporarono. «Etlejia,cosa-...cosa stai dicendo?» Chiese incredula,strabuzzando gli occhi ripetutamente. «Io non potrei mai...» «...Siamo due Principesse.» Tagliò corto. Vero,le principesse di Atlantjia e Nibiru. «E siamo guerriere Sailor. Un giorno una di noi due potrebbe morire in battaglia,e-» Ancora più incredula,capì di cosa stesse parlando. Era Paura. Etlejia aveva paura,come qualsiasi essere umano,di morire senza prima poter fare tutte le cose che sognava,realizzare tutti i suoi desideri. Come Helios,e Lady Serenity.La bionda s'incurvò appena,questa volta fu lei a sentirsi ferita. E faceva male,un dolore bruciante dentro,per quell'eventualità a cui non riusciva a pensare.«Per quanto mi riguarda,potrei anche essere l'ultima Sailornibiru,» Farfugliò, «Ma se sarà per proteggerti,saprò che almeno cadrò per qualcosa di giusto.» Un giusto modo di porre fine alla sua vita,per una persona i cui gesti avevano solo portato morte e distruzione.

Sailoratlantjia scese dal balcone e si buttò di slancio fra le braccia della bionda. Non ebbe il coraggio di parlarle dei veri pensieri che la tormentavano,del terrore di vedere lei diventare niente più che un semplice StarSeed fra le mani del fratello,il Principe Nexus,per via della sua emotività eccessiva che in battaglia diventava debolezza.

Empatia.

Una debolezza che,però,la rendeva umana,vera. La prima cosa che aveva amato,in quella ragazza dai capelli biondi e gli occhi rossi. Le sorrise,cercando di sembrare più convincente possibile.

Non voleva dirle,né sentire altro,le bastavano quelle parole. «Anche io.»

__________________________________________

Aprì gl'occhi e vide nero.

Attorno a lei,ogni singola cosa era stata inghiottita da un marasma di oscurità,in cui però la sola cosa visibile era lei,nonostante irradiasse luce che sembrava non essere davvero sua.

Improvvisamente,la luce portò via l'oscurità in un modo così brusco da costringerla a chiudere gli occhi. Come una grande e potente mano,l'oscurità venne strappata con violenza dal mondo circostante e trascinata via. Riaprì gl'occhi,stavolta più lentamente,vi si abituò,e vide che non c'era più solo luce. Un amalgama d'ombre formava una figura di cui non vedeva il volto,ma la cui silhouette le sembrava nota.

«La luce pensa di viaggiare più veloce di ogni altra cosa,» Una voce di donna eccheggiò nel mare di luce,suonandole conosciuta,e forse malevola. «Ma quando arriva,»

La figura protraè una mano artigliata verso di lei,facendosi sempre più vicina.Tentò di ritrarsi ed allontanarsi,ma catene la tenevano ancorata a un muro per i polsi.

«scopre che  _noi_ siamo arrivati prima*» Sentì gli artigli lacerarle il petto.

  


Lilith si svegliò di soprassalto quando fuori era già notte fonda,il cuore in gola che batteva con tanta violenza da farle quasi male in petto,propriò là dove nel suo incubo era stata squarciata di netto. Ma nessuna risata malevola eccheggiava per la stanza. Memore dell'incubo appena fatto,si tastò il petto ma,con suo grande sollievo,lei non stava perdendo piccole stille cremisi dal petto. Tentò di regolarizzare il respiro,lasciandosi sfuggire qualche lamento per via dei muscoli che,ancora debilitati,le fecero male come se mille piccoli aghi li stessero pungendo. Constatò,invece,come la schiena non pulsasse più ed il dolore si fosse notevolmente attenuato rispetto a quando era con Natsumi.

A quel pensiero,apparentemente insignificante,sbarrò gl'occhi e si ricordò di colpo della ragazzina che,notò,non era presente in quella stanza sconosciuta. Preoccupata,provò ad alzarsi,con cautela,dal divano,ma scoprì che restare in piedi le necessitava ancora uno sforzo enorme,nonostante il dolore si fosse affievolito molto,perché ancora debole. Ricadde sul divano a peso morto ma,testarda,provò a rialzarsi,colpendo con la testa una mensola posta appena sopra. Mugolò in segno di protesta e fece qualche passo avanti,tenendosi al muro di quella che riconobbe essere una reception,cercando di evitare il mobilio. Per sua sfortuna,lei non era un gatto come Eclipse e,di conseguenza,orientarsi al buio era per lei molto complicato.  _Se solo trovassi un interruttore_ \- Pensò,tastando il muro fino a trovare quello che sembrò essere proprio un interruttore. Lo schiacciò e,con suo grande disappunto,il fastidioso suono dell'allarme si propagò per tutta la stanza,costringendola a tapparsi le orecchie per il frastuono che provocava. «Oh,kamisama!» Esclamò una voce proveniente dalle scale,accompagnata dal suono di passi rapidi che scendevano sino ad arrivare alla reception.

La luce si accese e Lilith,ancora con i palmi delle mani ben piazzati a chiudere le orecchie e poggiata contro il muro,si vide passare davanti una ragazza ben più alta di lei,dall'aria seccata,che si affrettò subito a spegnere l'allarme.

Cessato il fastidioso suono,la rossa si mise in una posizione più dignitosa,per poter guardare meglio la sua salvatrice. Si trattava di una ragazza che,per quanto più alta di lei,doveva essere più giovane di qualche anno,od almeno così sembrava. Era difficile stabilire l'età effettiva di un individuo solo dal suo aspetto fisico. «Mi dispiace,» Si scusò,chinando appena il capo e poi rialzandolo. «Cercavo la luce e-» L'altra la interruppe con un gesto della mano,allungando il braccio ed indicandole un punto non ben precisato verso le scale. «L'interrutore del piano terra è nel muro adiacente alle scale.» Le spiegò,portando una mano alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio. Era evidente come la ragazza fosse ancora intorpidita dal sonno. Tuttavia,non poteva biasimare la rossa che,appena arrivata,era così confusa da non poter sapere come dovesse orientarsi nella pensione.

Ma la viola continuava a chiedersi come avesse fatto, un apparente semplice ragazza,a sopravvivere ad una ferita altrimenti mortale per chiunque altro. «Come va la schiena?» Le chiese,notando come riuscisse a stare dritta senza fare smorfie o lamenti come qualche ora prima. «Ti ho curata io,» Le spiegò. «Ma credo non fosse abbastanza.» I suoi poteri non erano ancora così ampi da permetterle di rimarginare completamente le ferite,e quello era il motivo che l'aveva spinta a cercare di conseguire una laurea in medicina.

Aiutare gli altri era tutto ciò che la gratificava.

«Va meglio,grazie.» La rassicurò,accennandole un sorriso,mentre raggiungeva a brevi falcate delle sedie attorno ad un tavolo,dove era posato un piatto capovolto su una ciotola. «è per te.» Spiegò la viola,facendole segno che,se voleva,poteva tranquillamente sedersi.

Accanto alla ciotola erano state messe delle bacchette,un bicchiere ed un tovagliolo; La ragazza,pur non conoscendola,si era adoperata al meglio per prepararle ogni cosa con attenzione.

Minuziosità quasi familiare,materna. Un groppo le si formò un groppo in gola. «L'ho preparato quando siete arrivate,ora credo sia un pò freddo.» Lilith sobbalzò nel sentire la voce della ragazza che la distraeva dai suoi pensieri,riportandola alla realtà. La viola tolse il piatto da sopra la ciotola,portandola via. «Te la riscaldo. La tua amica ha già mangiato,e ora dorme,comunque.» Sparì in cucina,mentre la rossa tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era contenta che Natsumi stesse bene,significava che era stata in grado,in un certo senso,di portare a termine il compito che le era stato affidato,o quasi. Sospirò pensando che,più tardi,avrebbe dovuto chiamare suo padre e fargli avere sue notizie,poiché non si faceva viva da quasi un giorno intero. _Deve essere tremendamente preoccupato._ \- Pensò,incassando la testa nelle spalle. 

«A proposito,» La ragazza dai capelli viola tornò da lei qualche tempo dopo mentre con una mano,avvolta da una presina,teneva la ciotola che le mise davanti. «Io mi chiamo Makoto Kenzaki.» Si presentò,accennando un sorriso e mormorandole un 'buon appetito'. La rossa staccò le bacchette e le immerse nel riso,per poi voltarsi verso la viola. «Lilith.» Rispose a sua volta,iniziando a mangiare. Il suo digiuno era stato così prolungato,che poter sentire del cibo scendere per la gola era una sensazione paradisiaca. Socchiuse gl'occhi,gustandosi la buona cucina della ragazza,poi tornò a ricordarsi di lei quando la sentì muoversi una sedia per sedersi. «Hai lo stesso nome di una Guardian Senshi di NeoQueen Serenity. Makoto Kino,se non sbaglio.» Sailor Jupiter. La ragazza annuì,accennando un vago sorriso. «Sì,» Confermò. «Sembra che avesse salvato mia madre,quando mi stava aspettando,da un attacco del BlackMoon Clan.» Quel breve racconto ricordò alla rossa che,quando ancora era solo una bambina,anche a lei accadde una cosa simile,nello stesso periodo. Un membro,impazzito,del BlackMoon Clan,le si era avvicinato con l'intenzione di renderla un altra vittima innocente del loro massacro,quando una freccia infuocata l'aveva colpito ed allontanato.

_Sailor Mars voglio essere come te!_ Aveva esclamato nella sua innocenza di bambina,ringraziandola. Ai suoi occhi,le era sembrata un eroina. «Il tuo nome è un modo per renderle omaggio,quindi.» La rossa ipotizzò che,forse,anche lei avrebbe chiamato sua figlia "Rei",se quando Sailor Mars la salvò fosse stata una donna in dolce attesa. Makoto annuì,sistemandosi un fermaglio sui corti capelli viola e dando un occhiata all'ora. Le quattro del mattino. Volendo,poteva avere ancora due ore di sonno. Si alzò dal tavolo,accennando all'orologio appeso al muro. «Ora scusami,ma fra due ore mi aspetta una giornata intensa.» Sperava,però,che sua madre tornasse quanto prima e potesse essere lì ad aiutarla. Quattro sorelle da sole,di cui due ragazzine ed una bambina,non avrebbero potuto fare poi molto. «Buonanotte Lilith.» La salutò con un cenno della mano,sparendo lungo le scale.

«'Notte,Makoto.» Finì di mangiare e decise che,forse,era meglio che anche lei si concedesse qualche ora in più di sonno.

  


  


{*La frase originale è «La luce crede di viaggiare più veloce di ogni altra cosa, ma si sbaglia. Per quanto veloce viaggi, la luce scopre che l'oscurità arriva sempre prima,ed è lì che l'aspetta.» ed è di inventiva della Player di Lilith.}


	6. VI. Il Giorno dopo

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**VI. Il giorno dopo.**

  


Era passato un giorno dall'attacco a Crystal Tokyo,un giorno da quando il Sailor Quartett aveva perso la loro Regina ed amica. Un giorno intero passato alla ricerca di Natsumi,la principessa,senza ottenere risultati. Loro,solo in quattro,non erano sufficienti per setacciare interamente una città troppo grande come era Crystal Tokyo,e mobilitare i Saint era impensabile,poiché il castello -o ciò che ne rimaneva- sarebbe rimasto sguarnito.

Non conoscevano la ragazza a cui Lady Serenity aveva affidato sua figlia,perciò cercare lei per trovare la Principessa era un impresa impossibile. Ma,di certo,non potevano cessare così la loro ricerca. Non dopo aver saputo che anche King Helios era morto,durante l'attacco,lasciando completamente sola quella ragazzina,in uno stato in cui la città poteva finire in guerra da un momento all'altro per le follie di un Principe che non si era mai mostrato in prima persona.

Le quattro decisero di abbandonare la città alta e recarsi nella bassa,sciogliendo le trasformazioni per tornare ad essere semplicemente quattro giovani donne. Le Sailor fuku avrebbero dato troppo nell'occhio,e la popolazione era già abbastanza scossa. «Come glielo diremo?» La domanda di Ves Ves colpì le sue sorelle,il tonfo sordo dei piedi di una di loro,che venivano malamente inchiodati al suolo,la costrinse a girarsi. I loro volti erano divenuti,se possibile,ancora più cupi di quanto non fossero da quando erano partite. «. . . Non lo sappiamo.» Rispose PallaPalla,incassando la testa nelle spalle come se volesse nascondersi lei stessa. Ognuna di loro avrebbe voluto svegliarsi altrove e scoprire che quell'incubo non era mai iniziato,e che tutto era ancora come lo ricordavano,con King Helios che discuteva con Morpheo di Elysion. Con Lady Serenity che cantava dolci canzoni alla figlia,mentre le spazzolava i capelli.

Ricordi che facevano male e ferivano come marchi impressi a fuoco sulla pelle,lasciando un dolore tanto intenso da far quasi desiderare loro di non essere sopravvissute. Alla fine,CereCere non ce la fece più e,una mano portata a coprirsi il volto,pianse,in silenzio. Lacrime amare scesero dai suoi occhi,bagnandole le guancie e pizzicando quando si asciugavano. JunJun le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle,stringendola a sé e dandole lievi pacche sulla schiena finché i singhiozzi non si attenuarono sino a calmarsi del tutto. «Adesso,è meglio pensare a Natsumi.» Disse la verdina,scostando appena la sorella e ponendosi a capo del gruppo per far loro strada verso la bassa,dove avrebbero continuato e approfondito la loro ricerca,finché le loro gambe non le avrebbero ridotte in ginocchio per la fatica. «Non deve essere molto lontana,no?» Non poteva averla portata fuori da Crystal Tokyo,a meno che quella ragazza dai capelli rossi non fosse un nemico. Ma,se lo fosse stato,perché non aveva approfittato ed ucciso lei stessa Lady Serenity,anziché soffermarsi a prestarle cure e soccorso? La loro amica doveva aver visto qualcosa,in lei,per sapere di potersi fidare.

PallaPalla si voltò appena,sentendo strani mormorii provenire dalla piazza,ed impallidì. Un certo numero di persone,intente a sistemare un negozio devastato dai mostri,farfugliava cose su di loro,maldicenze. «Ai tempi di mio Nonno,» Disse un uomo «Le Sailor Senshi erano cinque ragazze,forse comuni studentesse,che ci difendevano da mostri come quelli.» Stava parlando del periodo in cui Crystal Tokyo era ancora solo "Tokyo",un tempo che era molto più distante di quanto sembrasse. «Ora,i mostri li creano loro,e ce li mandano contro!»

L'azzurrina sbarrò gl'occhi,non riuscendo a credere a quello che le persone stavano capendo da quella situazione di cui,forse,iniziavano ad essere stanchi. Non erano abituati a vedere ragazze vestite di Sailor Fuku che li attaccavano creando mostri,se Atlantjia avesse continuato,il popolo avrebbe potuto ritorcersi contro di loro,forse fare addirittura una rivolta. «E dire che mia figlia Mei voleva essere come loro. Giocava con le amiche fingendo di essere Sailor Pallas.» La guerriera dell'asteroide Pallas si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso,intenerita da quell'immagine. «Adorava l'azzurro» Continuò l'uomo,stringendo con entrambe le mani la tavola di legno,ma si fece prendere dal rancore,spezzandola in due. «Quell'esercito di mostri l'ha travolta senza pietà,e non c'era la sua adorata Pallas a difenderla!» Le altre tre sorelle si voltarono,non sentendo l'azzurrina rispondere alle loro domande. La trovarono con la schiena ricurva e le mani protratte ad avvolgerle il busto. Gli occhi sgranati ed il corpo piegato dall'accusa di avere,adesso,la morte di una bambina che credeva in lei sulla coscienza. 

Non si mosse quando le altre la chiamarono ma,anzi,dovette essere CereCere ad avvicinarsi a lei,stringendola a sé. «Avremmo dovuto difendere la città,» Farfugliò fra i singhiozzi,stringendosi i fianchi con le mani fino a far sbiancare le nocche. «Avremmo- Mei. . . ChibiUsa . . . Noi non abbiamo-» E proruppe in un pianto disperato che attirò l'attenzione dell'uomo di poco prima. Tuttavia,non poté riconoscere in lei la Guerriera Sailor Pallas,perciò tornò alle sue mansioni,sfogando la rabbia proprio come l'azzurrina che,non fosse stata fermata dalle sorelle,avrebbe continuato a stringere i fianchi sino a renderli lividi. «Ascolta,PallaPalla» CereCere la costrinse ad alzare il capo,le si strinse il cuore nel vedere il suo volto solcato dalle lacrime e contratto in una maschera di rabbia e dolore. «Non possiamo salvare tutti,lo sai.» Nonostante tutto,erano anche loro delle semplici umane e,come ogni umano,avevano dei limiti. Non erano Dee,anche se venivano trattate come tali,non potevano essere ovunque e difendere tutti.

L'azzurrina annuì in silenzio,tentando di calmarsi con respiri profondi e poi,continuando a restare abbracciata alla sorella,tornò dalle altre due. VesVes preferì non chiederle cosa fosse successo,mentre JunJun venne distratta dal suono del suo telefono. Lo prese dalla tasca,e lesse un numero che le era sconosciuto. Corrugando le sopracciglia rispose,e quasi trasalì.

«Pronto,JunJun?» Dall'altro capo del telefono,Natsumi sembrava essersi svegliata da poco. Non aveva un tono sofferente perciò dedusse,od almeno sperò,che ciò implicasse che non era stata in alcun modo ferita. Tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo. «Sì,sono io.» Confermò,mentre le sorelle la guardavano interrogativa. «Ieri le comunicazioni erano state interrotte. Stamattina ho provato a chiamare a palazzo,ma suona a vuoto.» La voce della ragazzina si fece preoccupata,forse consapevole che qualcosa di terribile era accaduto. Deglutì,cercando di scogliere il gruppo che le si era formato in gola. «Dove sei?» Le chiese la verdina,con voce tremante. Improvvisamente,la voce della principessa si fece più lontana,la sentì chiedere distrattamente ad una terza voce il nome del posto dove si trovava. «Pensione Costa Luna di Eriko,sai dov'è?» Dalla voce,capì ch'era ansiosa di tornare a casa. Mormorò in segno d'assenso. «Aspettaci Natsumi,» Si voltò verso le altre,risollevate nel sentirla pronunciare quel nome. «Veniamo a prenderti.»

_________________________________________

Nella Patria del Sole,la terra natia di Lilith,si poteva quasi respirare la medesima agitazione provata dal Sailor Quartett. L'ansia che pregnava le pareti del castello,più simile ad una villa vittoriana, era dovuta alle notizie relative a Crystal Tokyo che,dopo quasi ventiquattro ore,erano riuscite a trapelare nel resto del mondo con il ristabilirsi delle comunicazioni. E mentre più o meno tutti gli inservienti si chiedevano se la capitale era da considerarsi in guerra,e se il tutto si sarebbe esteso a livello globale,un fragoroso rumore di tacchi si espandeva lungo il corridoio principale,annunciando l'arrivo di una domestica che,trafelata ed agitata,correva a perdi fiato per il corridoio,facendosi strada fra i suoi colleghi e scusandosi ogni qual volta ne faceva cadere uno. La donna era cosciente che,fra tutti loro,il più agitato fosse il Re,poiché non aveva più avuto alcuna notizia di sua figlia,e le voci che iniziavano a girare non aiutavano a migliorare il suo umore,ma lei aveva un urgente bisogno di vederlo. Si bloccò di colpo,piegandosi sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato,quando incrociò suo marito,nonché maggiordomo personale del Re. «Calma,Mei Rin!» Esclamò l'uomo,preoccupato nel vedere la sua consorte correre come fosse impazzita. «Non posso . . . calmarmi . . . Oh Dio. . .» Si portò il braccio intorno al fianco sinistro,contorcendo il volto in smorfie di dolore che venivano ben nascoste dai suoi spessi occhiali. Acute fitte di dolore la colpivano sia al fianco,per la folle corsa,che ai polmoni,per la sua violenta respirazione. Tentò di calmarsi quel tanto che bastava per poter dare risposte sensate. «Devo vedere- . . . Il Re!» sbascicò,riprendendo lentamente il ritmo regolare del respiro. Deglutì a vuoto. «Dov'è?» Chiese subito dopo,senza dare modo all'uomo di chiederle i motivi della sua urgenza. «Nelle stanze di sua figlia,» Le rispose. L'ala Est del castello,in uno dei piani più alti. Avrebbe dovuto dare una corsa lungo le scale,per raggiungerla in tempo.vrebbe dovuto fare una coEra certa di poter sentire le gambe chiederle già pietà. «Ma credo non si voglia disturbato.» Precisò,ma non era difficile immaginare perché,il loro Re,non volesse essere disturbato. Paure,preoccupazioni ed ansie legate al suo popolo ed alla minaccia che avrebbe potuto estendersi sino al suo regno,ma primo fra tutti sua figlia,che egli stesso,al tempo ignaro,aveva spedito nel fulcro del fuoco nemico. Avrebbe dovuto garantire la sicurezza del suo popolo,ma non era nemmeno certo di quella di sua figlia. «. . . Grazie,Sebastian!» Esclamò la donna,piegandosi in un profondo e sentito inchino,per poi sorpassare l'uomo e riprendere a correre,svoltando verso sinistra ed imboccando,con forse eccessiva velocità,le scale.

Ruzzolò a terra,sbattendo il fondoschiena contro i duri gradini della scalinata. Mugolò versi di dolore e,sbuffante e dolorante,si aggrappò alla ringhiera per rialzarsi. Percorse le scale sino a trovarsi davanti la porta socchiusa delle stanze della loro Principessa. Mei Rin sentì il cuore stringersi in petto nel vedere il suo Re,un uomo forte e valoroso,ricurvo di spalle sul letto della figlia,voltato appena verso una foto della ragazza da bambina. Fragile,come un arbusto piegato dal vento,lui che vinse guerre e battaglie,arrivando,a detta sua,a perdere in battaglia quell'occhio sinistro che ora manteneva ben coperto da una benda nera.

Sospirò la donna e,sul momento,non se la sentì di fare irruzione e disturbare l'uomo,che forse non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi così debole davanti ad una sua inserviente. Prese un respiri profondo e,a malincuore,bussò sulla superficie in legno decorato della porta. «Avanti» Disse la voce profonda dell'uomo,senza voltarsi. La cameriera sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e,con passo incerto,aprì appena le porte,avanzando dentro la stanza. Il sovrano dalla zazzera rossa si voltò appena,sciogliendosi in un espressione sollevata. «Ah,sei tu,Mei Rin» Le disse,alzando il capo ed accennando un sorriso rassicurante alla domestica che gli rivolse un inchino,come la formalità le imponeva. «Ti prego,non inchinarti» La donna annuì e si issò in piedi,quasi mortificata. Fece scivolare le mani nelle tasche del grembiule e ne tirò fuori un telefono nero,sul cui display lampeggiava ancora una chiamata in attesa,proveniente da un numero sconosciuto. Riconobbe,però,il prefisso di Crystal Tokyo. La cameriera lo porse gentilmente all'uomo,rivolgendole un sorriso quasi materna. «Re Rha» Attirò la sua attenzione,chiamandolo per nome. «È Lilith» Scandì semplicemente,e bastò perché il sovrano sbarrasse gl'occhi,sorridendole riconoscente e contento mentre,con un lieve accenno d'ansia,afferrò il telefono e se lo portò all'orecchio.

La donna gli rivolse un lungo inchino,per poi uscire e lasciare solo l'uomo. Un giorno intero senza poter ricevere notizie di sua figlia doveva essere stato,per lui,un supplizio,tanto da arrivare persino a temere,nell'ansia del momento,di doverla sapere morta nell'attacco alla capitale del Mondo. «Pronto,Lilith?» Chiese,titubante. Nessuna risposta. Un silenzio carico di tensione che si spezzò. «Ciao,Papà.» Era come tornare a sentire il cuore battere in petto. Dall'altra parte,la voce della figlia non era spensierata come al solito,comprensibile considerato lo scenario di morte e distruzione a cui doveva aver assistito,ma sembrava almeno contenta di poter risentire il genitore. «Le comunicazioni sono saltate,non ho potuto chiamarvi,mi dispiace» Si scusò rammaricata,ma lui lo sapeva già. «Sì,lo so,» Rispose,infatti «Le notizie dell'attacco a Crystal Tokyo sono arrivate fin qua solo da qualche ora.» Le spiegò,un nodo gli si formò in gola,impedendogli di formulare una domanda che gli attanagliava il cuore. «Eravamo tutti preoccupati. Io,Alois,Patricia. . .» La ragazza,dall'altra parte,sorrise,pensando alla sua matrigna e al suo piccolo fratellino un pò pestifero,ma a cui voleva un gran bene. Le mancavano tutti,e sperava di poterli riabbracciare presto. «Salutameli» Lo supplicò «Mi mancate molto.» Per quanto i Kenzaki fossero ospitali,per quanto la trattassero come una di loro,lei non lo era affatto. Si sentiva estranea a tutto quello,come se con loro non c'entrasse niente,una sorta di elemento di disturbo.

E sapeva che la stessa sensazione la condivideva con Natsumi,anche lei ansiosa di ritornare a casa dalla sua famiglia. «Lo farò. Anche tu ci manchi.» Le disse,e lei si lasciò andare ad un lungo e pesante sospiro a quelle parole. Vi fu una pausa che sembrava non dovesse mai finire. «È stato terribile papà.» Gli disse,rompendo quel pesante silenzio. Lui poteva solo immaginare quanto lo fosse stato davvero. «Non guardavano in faccia nessuno,attaccavano e-» «Tu stai bene?» La interruppe,poiché era solo quella la domanda che gli premeva di più di qualsiasi altra cosa. La rossa,dall'altra parte,indugiò,come se vi fosse qualcosa che non volesse dirgli. «Adesso sì,»  _Adesso?_ \- Pensò,ma lei non gli diede spiegazioni ulteriori,anzi,indugiò nuovamente. C'era qualcosa che stava tenendo dentro sé,ma perché? «Eclipse?» Le chiese,riferendosi alla gatta di lei,al momento sua unica protettrice ed amica,in un luogo che era diventato un campo di guerra,secondo fonti più o meno attendibili. «È qua con me,sono da Eriko.» Le spiegò,e l'uomo tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel saperla al sicuro con persone che conosceva e di cui si fidava. Eriko e suo marito erano stati la sua famiglia,un tempo,così come i sovrani della Luna,Lady Serenity ed Helios. «Appena puoi,torna a casa,ti prego.» Aveva paura che potesse davvero accaderle qualcosa di grave. Una pausa,la sentì giocare con il filo del telefono. «Non posso,» Non gli risultò difficile capire il perché. Paura del popolo,per via del simbolo che portava sulla fronte,sotto al cerotto. «Se è per il simbolo,possiamo continuare a-» Mormorò in segno di diniego. «Lady Serenity mi ha affidato sua figlia,Natsumi.» Proprio a lei. Il Re la trovò una scelta quasi ironica. Sospirò,contrario alla sua idea di rimanere,ma capì che non poteva farvi nulla. Aveva preso da lui il carattere,ed abbastanza altruismo da non negare un aiuto a chi si trovasse in difficoltà ed incrociasse il suo cammino. «Non posso lasciarla sola,papà.» Continuò la ragazza,irremovibile sulla sua decisione. «E devi morire tu,per lei?» Le chiese l'uomo,con un tono di voce che sapeva di ultimo tentativo per convincere la ragazza a tornare a casa da lui,da tutti loro. Non era nemmeno una Sailor Senshi,come l'avrebbe difesa? «Non posso lasciarla. Capiscimi,ti prego.» La capiva,sì,ma non se la sentiva di lasciare sua figlia là,in una città che era diventata troppo pericolosa per lei. Voleva saperla al sicuro,a casa e con la sua famiglia. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro pesante.e ad un cenno distratto del capo,nonostante lei non potesse vederlo. «. . . Stai attenta» Disse solo e la rossa,dall'altra parte del telefono,seppe già che il padre aveva accettato la sua decisione,anche se forse non la condivideva. «Certo,papà,lo sono sempre.» Mentì. «Ti voglio bene.»

E la chiamata si chiuse. «Anche io,piccola mia.»

__________________________________

Il tempo sembrava non passare mai,l'orologio posto nella reception dava l'idea di star segnando da tanto,forse troppo tempo la stessa ora,come fossilizzato,senza cambiare mai.

Il suono cacofonico prodotto dal telefono fisso della pensione indicò che anche Lilith,come prima Natsumi,aveva concluso la sua chiamata alla sua famiglia,per sapere come stessero. Sembrava,tuttavia,più serena della rosa,che al contrario era seduta su una poltrona e controllava con cadenze maniacali l'orologio. In realtà,la sua era solo ansia,poiché non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare sua madre e suo padre e togliersi,così,quella strana sensazione che le opprimeva il cuore come un macigno. «Ti vengono a prendere?» Chiese la principessa della luna,facendo ciondolare le gambe. Per non dare troppi sospetti riguardo la sua origine,aveva dovuto sciogliersi gli odango e spettinarsi la frangia,così da coprire la falce di luna. Non era molto,ma era il minimo che aveva potuto fare per rendersi irriconoscibile da un eventuale nemico. «No,» Le rispose la rossa. «Ho detto a mio padre che devo badare a te.» In realtà,era una menzogna,poiché il Sailor Quartett sarebbe presto venuto a prendere la ragazzina per riportarla alla sua casa,il palazzo. La rossa aveva,però,un bisogno così disperato di conoscere le origini del simbolo che le bruciava sulla fronte,da portarla a mentire pur di non essere allontanata da Crystal Tokyo,dove era certa di poter trovare le risposte che tanto andava cercando.

«Dovresti tornare a casa,saresti più al sicuro,no?» Ipotizzò la rosa,incassando la testa nelle spalle,pur non essendo veramente certa che esistesse ancora un luogo veramente sicuro. «Credi che dopo Crystal Tokyo,quelle guerriere non si dirigeranno anche altrove?» Controbattè la rossa,ammutolendo la ragazza più piccola che restò immobile a fissarla,gli occhi sbarrati,senza darle alcuna risposta. Sospirò,poiché quella teoria era proprio ciò che temeva. Avrebbero potuto,volendo,allargarsi agli altri regni,e non era certa che le altre Sailor Senshi fossero abbastanza potenti da difendere i loro stessi regni.

Una guerra che poteva espandersi,fare milioni e milioni di morti lungo il suo cammino.

Un brivido scosse la principessa della Luna,costringendola a stringersi appena nelle sue spalle minute. Fra le due ragazze scese il silenzio,reso meno surreale dal chiacchiericcio degli altri clienti che,incuranti di loro e parlando con voce concitata e preoccupata,parlavano del giorno precedente,occupando ogni tanto uno dei telefoni della pensione per poter sentire i loro cari ed accertarsi che stessero bene. Uno di loro accese la televisione,invitando tutti loro ad ascoltare il telegiornale.

«Sembra che i sovrani siano morti,» La ragazzina dai capelli rosa si voltò verso il televisore posto dietro di lei,attirata da quelle parole. Sentì il battito farsi accelerato,il cuore che batteva con tanta violenza da far male,mentre il conduttore del telegiornale mandò delle immagini inerenti al giorno precedente.

Il fiato le si fermò in gola,sentì come se le fosse diventato impossibile respirare. Paura.

«L'attacco di ieri,» Iniziò a dire l'uomo,mentre le immagini seguivano le sue parole. Vide il castello attaccato e la parte dove si erano nascoste lei e sua madre esplodere,una parte di storia che lei già conosceva. «È ad opera di due misteriose Guerriere Sailor mai viste prima.» Alcuni delle persone accanto a loro borbottò quanto questo fosse impossibile ed incredibile,ma le immagino parlavano da sole. Quelle accanto a Lady Serenity e Natsumi,nel filmato,era Sailor Senshi. La prima,dalla Sailor fuku violetta,allungò la mano verso la Regina,ordinandole qualcosa di incomprensibile,per via dell'audio mancante. La regina scosse la testa,e la Sailor senshi in giallo fece apparire davanti a loro mostri umanoidi dalle fattezze di animali. Due del Sailor Quartett tentarono di tener testa al mostro,ma questi le mandò a terra.

Per Natsumi,era come rivivere un incubo e,allo stesso tempo,avere paura per il finale ignoto.

La Guerriera in lilla si scagliò contro la Regina che si difendeva grazie al suo scettro,finché non si lanciò alla difesa di sua figlia,ed un mostro le provocò una grande ferita sul ventre.

«Sono immagini terribili queste,poiché dopo la morte di NeoQueen Serenity,mai pensavamo di dover rivedere un simile scenario.» 

I più anziani ricordavano ancora come la precedente Regina venne colpita alla testa da un ex-poliziotto che,vedendosi sostituire dalle Sailor Senshi e dai Saint nel suo compito di aiutare le altre persone e mantenere l'ordine,era impazzito ed aveva deciso di provare a porre fine a modo suo a ciò che gli sembrava una follia. La Regina morì sul colpo,e nessuno poté fare nulla per impedirlo.

_Mia madre non è morta. -_ si ostinò Natsumi,vedendo le immagini del giorno precedente scorrere sotto gli sguardi sconvolti di tutti,inclusa lei e Lilith.

La sopracitata rossa apparve nel filmato e tutti si voltarono verso di lei,corrugando le sopracciglia. Le riconobbero entrambe. «Povera ragazzina,» Disse una donna. «Chissà come si sente a rivedere queste scene.» La rosa,infatti,era grondante di rabbia e paura.

Nel filmato,la rossa portò via la ragazzina. Ed eccolo,il punto che Natsumi temeva,quello che lei non poteva sapere perché non era presente.

Un urlo le si bloccò in gola. Un attacco della guerriera lilla venne scagliato contro la madre che si accasciò a terra,inerme. La figura della regina non si mosse più. Il Sailor Quartett corse,disperato,a scuoterla,ma lei non dava segni di vita. Alcuni notarono come la guerriera in giallo,l'altra nemica,fosse rimasta inerte e sconvolta,facendo sparire i nemici.

L'urlo senza voce di VesVes che,carica di rabbia,attaccava la guerriera in lilla,divenne l'urlo di Natsumi.

«No!» Uno strillo disperato,carico di rabbia e incredulità eccheggiò per la reception,così acuto da far male alla gola della ragazzina che lo aveva lanciato. Occhiate si levarono verso la sua direzione.

Tutti erano rimasti sconvolti dalla scena a cui avevano assistito,increduli come fosse stato un film,e non la dura realtà. Ma la ragazzina dai capelli rosa era la prima a non riuscire a credere e ad accettare ciò a cui aveva appena assistito.

Sua madre sapeva,sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta e,per questo,l'aveva affidata a Lilith. Voleva che almeno lei potesse salvarla. Ma come poteva vivere,sapendo che una guerriera come lo era stata lei gliel'aveva portata via senza battere ciglio,con una freddezza inumana?

Continuò a ripetere negazioni con strilli sempre più acuti,lasciandosi andare ad un pianto convulso e disperato. Lilith la strinse a sé,ma per la ragazzina era come se il mondo fosse diventato nullo,ovattato. Non avvertiva più niente. Si dimenò come un ossessa,ma la rossa dimostrò di non avere alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andare.

Nel televisore,la regia tornò al giornalista,che informò di avere un altra notizia terribile,riguardante il giorno precedente. La rosa si tappò le orecchie,per non dover sentire. «Sembra che anche King Helios sia perito nell'attacco di ieri.» Il peso sul cuore che divenne il doppio. «Si è sacrificato per proteggere una civile inerme e i suoi bambini,dall'attacco di un mostro.» 

Un altro strillo si levò dalla principessa. Si diede uno schiaffo,sperando di svegliarsi ma,realizzando che quella che stava vivendo era la realtà,si issò in piedi,aprendo di colpo la porta per uscire e lanciandosi fuori. Tentò di correre lontano,Il suo respiro si fece sempre più pesante,ed il battito irregolare. Lilith la seguì,ma dovette farsi da parte quando quattro paia di braccia avvolsero la rosa in un abbraccio che sapeva della stessa sua disperazione.

«Ci dispiace Natschan,noi abbiamo provato a-» Ma le parole morirono in gola alla guerriera di Vesta.

Il Sailor Quartett era arrivato a darle conforto e lei,intenta a gridare e piangere,non le aveva sentite. Pianse insieme a loro e ricambiò l'abbraccio delle giovani donne,invocando il nome della madre mentre le altre persone si stringevano simbolicamente in un religioso silenzio,per la vita della loro regina che era stata così brutalmente spezzata. «Voglio andare. . . a. . . Casa.» Farfugliò la ragazzina fra i singhiozzi,stringendosi sempre più alle guerriere. Sentiva il bisogno di accertarsi con i suoi occhi di ciò che aveva visto,poiché ancora incredula e sconvolta. Le quattro annuirono,issandosi in piedi e voltandosi verso la rossa che le aveva seguite,poiché prima del loro arrivo voleva tentare di riportare la ragazzina dentro l'edificio. «Grazie per averla protetta e per aver badato a lei.» Le disse CereCere,riconoscente e con voce tremante. In realtà,non sapevano che era stata la rosa a badare a lei,a causa della ferita che l'avevano resa niente più che un peso morto al suo fianco. «È stato un piacere.» Rispose,rivolgendo loro un profondo inchino. La rosa si lanciò fra le sue braccia,ancora singhiozzante,per darle un saluto che però non sapeva di addio. «Torna a casa,mettiti al sicuro,ti prego!» La colpirono quelle parole dette con foga e disperazione. «Morirai anche tu,qua.» Si era affezionata,capì. Intenerita,la rossa ricambiò l'abbraccio della ragazzina,stringendola a sé,proprio come avrebbe fatto una mamma.

Lilith Nosferatu era,per Natsumi,quanto più simile vi fosse ad una madre,dopo CereCere,ed era assurdo,poiché si conoscevano da appena un giorno. «Tranquilla,» Le disse,lasciandola andare insieme alle altre. «Ci rivedremo.»

Era una promessa.

«Questo,è il secondo giorno più nero per la nostra Capitale del Mondo.» Disse il giornalista,chiuso il servizio. Ancora non sapeva quanto lo fosse. «Tutto il mondo si stringe in un abbraccio attorno alla famiglia reale e alle loro Guardiane.»


	7. VII. Dolore

 

 

  
<!--   
@page {margin: 1in}   
p {margin-bottom: 0.08in; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; orphans: 2}   
\-->

**VII. Dolore.**

  


Se mai fosse esistita,dopo l'attacco,anche solo una misera parvenza di serenità negli abitanti di Crystal Tokyo,tale serenità era stata irrimediabilmente incrinata dall'annuncio che i giornalisti avevano lanciato poco fa a livello mondiale,e con essa si era spezzata anche lei,ogni sua speranza.

Si era come annullata,succube di quella orrenda sensazione che la soverchiò e rese consapevole di una delle realtà più dure che dovesse affrontare. Era orfana. E sperò fino all'ultimo che fosse solo uno scherzo,l'orrenda e macabra notizia falsa di un giornale che voleva lucrare sulla sofferenza altrui,ma la realtà era ben lontana da quella.

Arrivò al Crystal Palace in un attimo,grazie al Teletrasporto del Sailor Quartett,ed i suoi passi oscillarono appena sul pavimento,confusa da quel teletrasporto che non aveva mai usato prima -I nemici potrebbero incombere da un momento all'altro,aveva detto CereCere per convincerla.- sentiva come un fastidioso ronzio nelle orecchie,ma smise di curarsene quando alzò lo sguardo,seguendo con lo sguardo la figura dei Saint che,precedentemente inginocchiati,si alzarono,e si divisero per farla passare fra di loro.

Ma Natsumi continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di loro,conscia di cosa dovesse andare a fare,ma che non voleva,poiché sarebbe stato come dare un addio definitivo,e lei odiava gli addii. Odiò quando la madre dovette salutare Tomoe Hotaru,odiò quando il padre dovette salutare Elysion poiché non era più capace di entrarvi come spirito. Erano addii in terza persona,che non la riguardavano davvero sino in fondo,ma non desiderava dover salutare proprio  _loro_ .

«Natsumi.» Si voltò verso la sua sinistra,chiamata dalla guerriera di Juno che,il volto contrito,le porgeva la mano. La rosa tuttavia si ritrasse,le mani tremanti e la testa che,come fosse stata un giocattolo a molla,veniva scossa ripetutamente in segno di negazione. «. . . No.» Biascicò,la voce rotta. Vent'anni,ed in quel momento sembrò davvero la ragazzina che era fisicamente. JunJun sospirò,chinandosi davanti a lei e scuotendola per le spalle solo per costringerla a guardarla dritta negl'occhi.

E capì. Era egoista.

Il suo dolore,era anche il loro,era quello di chiunque avesse conosciuto i suoi genitori. JunJun aveva uno sguardo capace di farle paura,lo sguardo di chi,come lei,non voleva dire addio,ma si obbligava a farlo,poiché non avrebbero avuto altre vie di uscita. «Non puoi scappare in eterno.» Le disse semplicemente,in tono che non ammetteva repliche. Si alzò e le prose nuovamente la mano che questa volta la rosa afferrò,lasciandosi condurre fra i Cavalieri verso due teche poste al centro della grande sala cerimoniale. Al suo passaggio,man mano che continuava ad avanzare,I Saint tornarono ad inginocchiarsi,mentre un antica lituania rivolta ai due defunti si propagò per la stanza.

La ragazzina sentì il cuore fermarsi e l'aria mancare.

Davanti a tutti loro,in due teche poste l'una accanto all'altra,King Helios e Lady Serenity sembravano stessero semplicemente riposando,con un accenno di sorriso sui volti pallidi. I segni della battaglia ancora ben visibili sui loro corpi,lasciava ben intendere come fossero morti.

Strinse i denti per farsi forza e non piangere ancora,rompendo così la sacralità di quel momento,sentendo però le gambe così deboli da cedere,lasciandola sbattere con violenza le gambe contro il pavimento. Singhiozzò,in silenzio,di modo che nessuno potesse sentire le sue lacrime,ma solo il suo corpo appena scosso. Strinse le mani di JunJun e si fece forza,issandosi nuovamente in piedi,dimostrandosi forte come solo una Serenity avrebbe saputo essere.

Concesse una carezza al volto di entrambi,un ultima volta. Quella stessa carezza che lei non avrebbe mai più avvertito sulla sua pelle,non dalle loro mani. Mai più baci sulla sua fronte,o sul suo capo,mai più parole di conforto.

Tirò un lungo sospiro per scogliere la tensione che,come un nodo indissolubile,le si era formata nello stomaco,procurandole un forte senso di disagio a cui non poteva lasciarsi andare proprio in quel momento.

«A-» Le parole le si incastrarono in gola,difficile pronunciarli e lasciarli andare. Si morse il labbro,come una sorta di costrizione a continuare a parlare. «Arrivederci.» Disse invece. Non un addio,non un ultimo saluto,ma un arrivederci,come fosse certa di poterli rivedere ancora una volta,in qualche modo.

Le teche si chiusero,e lei si inginocchiò insieme agli altri Saint,continuando insieme a loro il rito. Ma qualcosa in lei si era rotto,nel profondo del suo essere ed in modo irreparabile,poiché irreparabili erano i danni alla sua anima,un dolore così grande da schiacciarla dentro.

Chinò il capo,e mise il silenzio sui suoi pensieri.

Con un velo d'ironia,nel pomeriggio le nuvole che per quasi due giorni avevano oscurato il cielo terso si diradarono,mostrando un sole incredibilmente fuori luogo in una giornata di lutto mondiale quale era quella,seppur i raggi che regalava erano flebili e appena accennati,come volesse rivolgere un ultimo saluto ai sovrani mentre ricevevano una degna sepoltura.

Ben presto sarebbe sorta la necessità di avere nuovamente un sovrano a portare avanti il regno e,nonostante la scelta più ovvia sembrasse ricadere su Natsumi,titubanze generali lasciavano interdetta la decisione,come rimandata,abbandonando il regno ad una condizione in cui,spogliato del suo Re e della sua Regina,avrebbe potuto cadere nel caos o,ancor peggio,essere un bersaglio facile,soprattutto per Atlantjia.

E non importava se Natsumi non riusciva ancora a crederci,e non si sentiva affatto pronta per farsi carico di un peso tale come poteva esserlo la capitale del mondo intero,avrebbe semplicemente dovuto adempiere al suo compito di unica erede conosciuta e fermare Atlantjia,per quanto quegli ultimi giorni non erano stati avanzati altri attacchi. Forse,pensò nella sua ingenua speranza,avevano scelto di tornare alla formula di un attacco per anno,ma non ci sperava poi molto.

La verità è che aveva paura di sbagliare; Non era nemmeno ancora divenuta una Sailor Senshi,e se avesse dovuto perdere qualcun'altro proprio per via di quei poteri che continuavano ancora ad essere sopiti in lei?

Dalle grandi finestre delle sue stanze la giovane principessa poteva chiaramente sentire i rumori tenui e quasi famigliari di una città ancora a pezzi che però cercava di tornare alla normalità,come se nulla fosse mai successo. Bambini che si alzavano per andare a scuola,uomini e donne che si recavano al lavoro,genitori pazienti che curavano con amore i loro figli. Ognuno di loro,necessitava di riappropriarsi delle proprie vite,così come era giusto.

E lei? La sua vita non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa. 

Poggiò la testa sul freddo davanzale,sospirando. Non se la sentiva di restare ferma pensare al passato e lasciarsi sopraffare dalla tristezza,mentre il suo popolo reclamava una regina degna di tale titolo,ignaro che il Ginzuishou non riconosceva nemmeno quella che avrebbe dovuto essere l'erede al trono. Sospirò nuovamente,sciogliendo l'ansia che le stringeva il petto in tanti invisibili nodi,stringendo con le mani il cristallo argenteo che teneva al collo come una collana,quasi come se da esso potesse sentire ancora la presenza della madre.

Eppure era freddo e spento,nessun gioco di luci si rifletteva al suo interno. Possibile che una tale fonte di potere si fosse esaurita? Incassò la testa nelle spalle,incerta su cosa dovesse effettivamente pensare,quando un lieve bussare si fece strada nel silenzio della stanza. «Avanti.» Disse un tono monocorde.

Nell'altro lato della stanza,in silenzio,mentre faceva capolino dal portone,Ceres avanzava verso la ragazzina con un tenue imbarazzo,tentando di accennare un sorriso che la rassicurasse,ma la rosa non la guardava nemmeno. «Hai intenzione di restare davanti a quel davanzale?» Le chiese la donna,senza voltarsi minimamente verso di lei. La principessa le rivolse un alzata di spalle,continuando ad osservare il mondo oltre quelle mura,così calmo e sereno,rispetto a ciò che era davvero. «Pensavo di sì,CereCere.» Le rispose,arricciando le labbra. La donna dai particolari capelli rosa sospirò,issandosi in piedi e sedendosi accanto a lei. Non era la prima volta che le due venivano in contatto,ma la ragazzina era certa di non essersi mai sentita così a disagio accanto alla donna.

Le ricordava sua madre,ecco cosa non andava. «Comprendo il tuo dolore,Natsumi.» Così come le sue sorelle,la giovane donna in gioventù non conobbe mai i loro genitori,poiché erano sopite nel profondo dell'Amazzonia in attesa del risveglio di ChibiUsa come Sailor Senshi autonoma. «Non so cosa devo fare.» Le rispose,con una voce così flebile da preannunciare un pianto copioso che,però,non arrivò. Non sapeva cosa fare,come comportarsi,era certa solo della voragine che le stava divorando il petto da giorni e giorni,senza lasciarla mai. «Cosa ti dice il tuo cuore?» Le chiese. «Devo salire al trono.» Risposta troppo semplice e scontata. La donna scosse la testa,sospirando e sporgendosi anche lei sul davanzale. «Non la tua testa,» Quello era il suo dovere,non un suo desiderio. «Ma il tuo cuore.» D'istinto,la rosa si portò una mano al petto,deglutendo. Sentì il suo battito,forte e chiaro,come se potesse bastare per rispondere alla domanda della giovane donna.

Più desideri ardevano in lei,contrastanti. Portare avanti ciò che i suoi genitori avevano iniziato,salvare il suo popolo e proteggere chi gli era caro,trovare Nexus e Sailorchuu.

Vendetta,ecco cosa arreca dentro il suo cuore,cosa lo faceva battere con tanta violenza. Digrignò i denti,stringendosi il petto con una smorfia. «Fermare Atlantjia.» Due semplici e apparentemente innocenti parole che,in realtà,nascondevano altri desideri più violenti,forse troppo,per lei che avrebbe dovuto essere,in futuro,guerriera di pace ed amore.

La guerriera di Cerere sorrise,scompigliandole i capelli e stringendola dolcemente a sé,come a volerle dare nuovamente condotto. «Ce la farai,vedrai.» Anche se tutto volgeva a suo sfavore,anche se sembrava che i mezzi a sua disposizione fossero inferiori rispetto a quelli del nemico,avrebbe reso le sue debolezze punti di forza,se fosse stato necessario.

Si strinse alla giovane donna,strofinando il suo naso contro quello di lei e si accoccolò,concedendosi un sonno ristoratore di cui il suo corpo sentiva di aver bisogno,a causa di tutto ciò che aveva vissuto in un giorno solo.

_______________________________________

Alberi dall'aspetto cristallino,contornati da frutti cerulei,si trovavano sulla riva di un lago dove cavalli e animali vari,spesso di piccola taglia,si abbeveravano. Un cielo turchino conferiva,alla scena,un aria quasi fiabesca e surreale.

La prima impressione che lasciava Elysion,quelle poche volte in cui non mutava seguendo i desideri di qualche sognatore,era di un luogo interamente costituito di cristalli che brillavano in ogni dove. In realtà,era solo una prima impressione,ma era sufficiente a dare l'idea di quanto il luogo fosse fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo,quasi etereo,come lo era il giovane ragazzo che ne era il reggente.

Per quanto la concezione di tempo fosse completamente sconosciuta in quel luogo,quello che Morpheus stava ammirando dal santuario non era un Elysion recente,ma bensì uno molto più vecchio.

Lo testimoniava la presenza di Helios che,appena trasparente come fosse uno spettro,vagava nei suoi panni di reggente per il mondo dei sogni,seguito da un Morpheus più giovane e confuso.

Non era il mondo dei sogni ad essersi plasmato secondo un suo sogno,poiché essendo intangibile gli era precluso,ma era piuttosto un ricordo.

Il suo ricordo.

«Ti stavo aspettando,» Sentì dire all'Helios del ricordo,mentre prendeva sotto braccio il Morpheus del passato. Il ragazzo però non mutò espressione,non apparve incredulo. Non aveva ancora emozioni,né umanità,né sapeva cosa significassero. «Sei il mio successore.» Continuò l'albino ma,ancora,non ricevette alcuna reazione di stupore. Sospirò,pizzicando una guancia al giovane. Questi si stizzì per il dolore. La sua prima sensazione. «Questo,si chiama dolore.» Spiegò l'albino,il ricordo iniziò a sfocare,divenendo sempre meno nitido. «Quando è più intenso,può farti piangere.» Il castano si guardò la mano,forse non capendo come potesse sentire dolore più forte di quello,poi si toccò il petto. Un cuore batteva,forte e chiaro. Il suo,ovviamente. «Sento una sensazione strana,» Iniziò a dire,continuando a tastarsi alla ricerca di qualcosa che non riusciva a trovare. Si stizzì. «Come se mancasse qualcosa.» L'albino corrugò le sopracciglia,forse confuso quanto lui dalle sue parole,ma poi parve colto da un illuminazione. «È perché esisti,» Gli spiegò. «Come me,tu non sei 'nato' come gli altri esseri umani.» Lentamente,l'immagine sparì e si udirono solo le risposte distanti di un Morpheus ancor più confuso. Gli alberi cristallini lasciarono il posto a lunghi e perlacei arbusti che rilucevano come rugiada,i frutti cerulei divennero foglie delle più varie tonalità fredde. Ciò che prima era un lago,divenne un ruscello,dove gli unici animali presenti erano una tigre,un falco,ed un pesce,ed altri occasionali,di piccola taglia.

Il ricordo lasciò spazio al presente,ma cosa proteva essere il presente,in un luogo fuori dal tempo?

«Helios.» Borbottò,asciugandosi col dorso della mano quell'unica lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo solo per rigargli il volto e mostrare il suo stato d'animo. Per la prima volta provava tristezza -lui che non avrebbe dovuto avere veri e propri sentimenti,poiché il luogo l'aveva fatto nascere da così poco tempo da non avergli dato modo di conoscere a pieno le sfaccettature dell'animo umano- e non era affatto una bella emozione,come lui invece pensava fossero. Era peggio di quel pizzicotto ricevuto tanto tempo fa,più forte,tanto da farlo piangere.

Il suo Re non c'era più,morto sotto gli attacchi del nemico,l'Armata di Atlantjia. Glielo aveva annunciato Hawk's Eye,ma lui lo aveva già avvertito da solo,con un dolore al petto che non aveva mai provato prima,come se avessero strappato a mani nude una parte vitale del suo essere. Quella parte vitale,era l'uomo a cui era legata la sua esistenza,colui che avrebbe dovuto proteggere,ma i cui sogni gli erano persino divenuti introvabili. Si era sentito umano come mai lo era stato,pur essendo puro spirito.

Non era nuovo al dolore,lo provò venendo alla vita come sogno infranto di una donna che immaginò come potesse essere suo figlio,ma che morì prima ancora di darlo alla luce. E lui si era ritrovato perso,già adolescente,in un mondo che sembrava una perenne illusione,e con un dolore che non sapeva spiegarsi,il dolore per la perdita di una persona che non poté conoscere.

Helios lo aveva trovato mentre vagava fra i sogni degli esseri umani,forse alla ricerca di quella che lui considerava "madre",e lo aveva portato con sé,spiegandogli che si trovava ad "Elysion",il mondo dei sogni.

Non era stato capace di proteggerlo come avrebbe voluto.

Sospirò,voltandosi e portando le braccia dietro la schiena,accennando un vago sorriso. Davanti a lui,si era palesata con un baluginio una figura avvolta in un mantello che lasciava intravedere solo la gonna di una Sailor Fuku. Si stupì nel vederla,poiché era certo che Elysion fosse precluso agli umani. «Mi dispiace,» Singhiozzava,notò. Provò ad avvicinarsi per darle conforto,ma la straniera si ritrasse,sfuggente. «Ho cercato di avvertirlo.» Non gli ci volle molto a capire come si stesse riferendo ad Helios e che,forse,lei stessa era la causa degli strani sogni che l'uomo gli confessava di fare. «Mi hanno detto che i fiori di Sakura simboleggiano la morte,pensavo bastasse!» Continuò,in tono quasi lamentoso. Notò,inoltre,che non alzava mai il capo,come se il mantello non fosse sufficientemente lungo per coprirle il resto del volto. «Chi te lo ha detto?» Le chiese,inclinando la testa di lato,ma la risposta tardò ad arrivare e,anzi,sembrò quasi che la straniera si fosse accorta di aver parlato troppo.

Morpheus appariva calmo e tranquillo ma,in realtà,un certo turbamento lo portava a chiedersi chi lei fosse. «La mamma.» Rispose infine,cedendo. Si strinse nelle spalle,voltandosi come fosse pronta a sparire nel nulla,così come era arrivata,ma non si mosse. «Proteggetela.» Disse,supplichevole. Non capì a chi si stesse riferendo. «. . . Lei è la mia unica speranza.» Si voltò di scatto verso di lui,mostrando i suoi occhi cremisi inondati di lacrime,le labbra contratte in una smorfia sofferente. «Vi prego!» Insistette,come se da questa misteriosa persona dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Ma non sapeva nemmeno di chi stesse parlando. «Chi-» Provò a chiedere,ma la figura chinò il capo e sparì in un altro baluginio,proprio come qualche notte prima aveva fatto con Helios.

_________________________________________

Immerso nella fioca luce del castello,Nexus sorrise beffardo mentre,con una mano,accarezzava distrattamente la sfera su cui si rifletteva l'immagine della Principessa della Luna distrutta dal dolore per la sua importante perdita. Per quanto quella di Sailorchuu fosse stata una mossa sin troppo sconsiderata,poiché necessitavano informazioni di cui solo i sovrani erano a conoscenza,che le attuali Guardiane della Luna e la giovane Principessa fossero distrutte dal dolore era un vantaggio quasi insperato,poiché avrebbe lasciato loro abbastanza campo libero da continuare,almeno per un pò,la loro ricerca senza alcun disturbo esterno.

Il Principe credeva davvero nei suoi mezzi,e nei fini che con essi avrebbe dovuto raggiungere,perciò ogni vantaggio era un passo in più che compivano verso la loro meta. Si leccò le labbra,quando l'immagine nella sfera venne sostituita da lettere che composero un messaggio un pò sfasato. In realtà,era solo un foglio,posto in senso opposto a lui, su cui delle mani di bambina stavano rapidamente scrivendo qualcosa.

_reh dnuof i ecnirp_ -Lesse inizialmente le prime tre parole,non capendo poiché il foglio era nel senso sbagliato. La bambina nell'immagine girò il foglio,coprendo il suo viso.

_Prince I Found Her -_ Lesse,finalmente _. \- L'ho trovata._

Continuando a leggere il resto del messaggio,scritto in un inglese che lui masticava quasi a fatica,il moro apprese pian piano il vero significato di quelle parole e,alzandosi di scatto,fece vibrare la piccola campana posta accanto al trono,facendo sparire la sfera.

Un suono fastidioso eccheggiò per il castello,accompagnato dalla materializzazione di tre baluginii che presero la forma delle sue tre guerriere.

«La nostra Fanciulla dice di averla  _Sentita_ .»

Quelle sette parole,accompagnate da un ghigno e dal significato ignoto a qualsiasi inserviente potesse anche solo udirle distrattamente,fecero invece irrigidire le ragazze,eccheggiando nelle loro teste poiché solo loro sapevano cosa queste significassero. Cadde un silenzio carico di tensione,che solo una domanda poté spezzare. «Dove?» Chiese infatti Sailorchuu,facendo penzolare le gambe dal cornicione su cui si era materializzata poco prima ed attirando su di sè l'attenzione dei presenti. «Ad Elysion,» Spiegò il moro in tono mellifluo,arricciandosi con un dito una ciocca di capelli color mogano. «Poi si è ritirata,sino a Crystal Tokyo.»  _Come al solito_ \- Pensò Sailoratlantjia con un sospiro,alzando gl'occhi al cielo come se non credesse fino in fondo in quelle indicazioni così approssimative. Crystal Tokyo era troppo grande e vasta,per potersi lanciare nella folle ricerca di una persona ch'era poco più che eterea ed inarrivabile,oltre che sfuggente,e che sembrava prendersi gioco di loro,dando segni della sua presenza sempre nei soliti due luoghi. Cosa c'era di così importante per lei, _Cosmos_ ,ad Elysion e Crystal Tokyo?

Sospirò,la risposta più che ovvia,era che li stesse sviando. «Per me,ha capito di noi.» Che ella fosse divenuta di carne ed ossa,o che invece continuasse ad essere ancora puro spirito,Cosmos avrebbe dovuto avere capacità superiori a chiunque altro,come una Dea. Doveva aver intuito,in qualche modo,od anche solo  _sentito_ che loro erano alla sua ricerca. La guerriera di Atlantjia si sedette accanto alla sua bionda compagna,lasciando che si accoccolasse a lei,come intimorita. «Ci sta sviando,ecco tutto. Vuole allontanarci dal luogo in cui si trova davvero.» Era solo una teoria che,però,sembrava sufficiente ad alterare il loro principe. La corvina sussultò quando,infatti,sentì lo sguardo pungente del fratello su di sé,come se volesse trafiggerla da parte a parte. Il ragazzo,seduto sul suo trono,accavallò le gambe,sospirando come se fosse veramente affranto. «Lei e la Fanciulla sono collegate!» Esclamò seccato,iniziando una spiegazione che,probabilmente,aveva avuto luogo molte altre volte prima di quella. Sembrava sicuro dei suoi mezzi e del fine ultimo che desiderava raggiungere. «Se dice di sentirla,è perché  _l'ha sentita,_ mi sono spiegato?» Chiese,ammutolendo le presenti. Soddisfatto,si issò in piedi,schioccando le dita. fra le sue mani,apparirono quattro sfere di quattro colori diversi,simili a quelle usate qualche giorno prima per evocare gli animali dall'aspetto umanoide.

Prima che il principe parlasse,Chuu capì da sé che una delle tre sarebbe stata tagliata fuori dalla missione -presumibilmente,lei.

«Etlejia,Snow.» Confermò infatti il moro,pronunciando solo il nome delle due amanti. Lei sarebbe rimasta al castello,forse ancora perché colpevole di aver spezzato la vita di una persona che poteva essere loro utile. Il principe lanciò le sfere alle guerriere di Atlantjia e Nibiru le quali,per non farle cadere a terra,dovettero slanciarsi in avanti. Tirarono un sospiro di sollievo,tornando composte ed incastonando le piccole sfere nel bracciale che portavano al polso. «Trovate Cosmos.» Disse semplicemente,e fece per congedarle,ma si bloccò. «E ricordate,questo è l' _Anno Promesso._ » Ricordò loro in tono solenne. Le sue annuirono,inchinandosi e smaterializzandosi,così da permettere a Nexus di concentrarsi solo su Sailorchuu.

La Guerriera sospirò,scendendo dal cornicione,una domanda premeva incessante nella sua testa,seppur sapesse già la risposta. «Ed io?» Chiese. «Tu?» Ripeté lui in tono accusatorio,guardandola con occhi fiammeggianti. Bastò quello,ed il cuore di lei si perse in un tonfo sordo,da qualche parte nel suo petto. «Tu resti a  _guardare_ .» Commentò velenoso.

  



End file.
